Mariage de raison
by lisamariegil
Summary: Alors que le début de sa sixième année approche Hermione se devra d'épouser l'être qu'elle déteste le plus ...
1. Chapter 1

J'avançais l'allée qui menait à l'hôtel accompagné de mon père devancée par mes 4 demoiselles d'honneur aux robes roses dans laquelle je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne Ginny, ainsi que mes 4 petites bouquetières dont j'ignorais complètement les noms. L'on peut dire que j'étais splendide dans cette magnifique robe de marié faite tout de blanc, ornée de petit diamant en guise de pierre, avec une immense traîne qui était porté par 6 autres petites filles.Mes cheveux avait été remontés et l'on y avait accrochée un voile assez opaque qui ne laissait voir l'expression de mon visage. J'avais dans le cou un collier d'une lourdeur incroyable composée d'un imposant diamant en forme de cœur, bijoux qui appartenait à la famille de mon époux. La cathédrale splendide avec ses multiples peintures et son architecture majestueuse, était remplie de gens qui me regardait descendre l'allée au son d'Un orchestre. Au bout de l'allée mon futur mari avec ces 4 garçons d'honneur m'observait monter l'allée de l'église d'un regard exultant. Les rangées de la cathédrale étaient remplies de gens important dont Dumbledore qui me regarda passé en souriant, le premier ministre de la magie ainsi qu'une multitude de gens du ministère de la magie. Les premières rangées étaient occupées par mes parents, mes amis proches et ceux du marié. La mère de mon futur époux me regarda passer d'un regard qui en disait long sur se qu'elle pensait de moi et du fait que j'allais épouser son fils. Quand enfin j'atteignis l'hôtel mon père me confia à celui qui allait devenir dans moins d'une heure mon époux.

Prend en soin, mon père lui dit-il

Puis il alla s'asseoir près de ma mère qui pleurait déjà de bonheur. Je pris la main de mon futur époux et la cérémonie commença. Tout se déroula très bien et bientôt se fut le temps de prononcer les vœux.

Drago Malefoy acceptez-vous de prendre cette dame ici présente pou l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à la fin vos jours ?

Il me regarda. Je pus alors voir sous mon voile l'éclat de son sourire. Non pas un sourire de bonheur mais plutôt un sourire qui avait l'air satisfait , car oh oui Drago Malefoy était prêt à donner sa vie pour détruire la mienne.Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas plus le goût de s'unir à moi que moi, mais je savais qu'il savait qu'en s'unissant simplement à moi il pouvait faire souffrir ses pires ennemis et tous ceux que j'aimais et c'était cela que je lisais dans ses yeux.

Oui je le veux

Mon regard se posa sur lui. Il avait osé je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Hermione Granger acceptez-vous de prendre Drago Malefoy ici présent de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

Je posai mon regard sur mon futur époux, puis sur la première rangée où était assis Harry, Ron et les Weasley. Ron qui n'avait toujours pas l'air a y croire et Harry qui avait l'air près à se précipiter sur Celui qui j'allais épouser. Je regardai mes parents qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes de bonheur et Narcissa Malefoy assis près d'eux qui me transperçait de son regard meurtrier.Moi je n'avais le goût que de m'enfuir. Non je ne voulais pas me mariée à 15 ans avant même d'avoir débuter ma sixième année à Poudlard et d'avoir dévoiler mes sentiments à celui que j'aimais vraiment. Dans la salle il commençait à y avoir des murmures, car ma réponse ne venait pas. Je regardai encore une fois l'homme devant moi puis me tournai bien décidé à faire demi tour quand je croisai le regard de Dumbledore. De son regard bienveillant il me regardait. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi et bien que l'idée que l'être près de moi ne fasse que me toucher ne me dégoûte, je ne pouvais plus reculer, plus maintenant. Je me retournai vers Drago:

Oui je le veux

Très bien si il y a quelqu'un ici présent qui s'oppose à cette union qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais

Je regardai dans la salle espérant je ne sais quelle miracle qui ne vint pas.Espérant que peut-être les personnes dans le secret se lèverais pour faire cesser cette situation insupportable. Se levant pour dénoncer le fait que je n'aimais pas l'homme devant moi et que se mariage n'était autre chose qu'un mariage de raison. Mais personne ne se leva et j'affrontai ma décision en face. Je jetai un dernier regard à Ron qui avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer. M'imposant le fait que je devrais vivre sans lui le regardant vivre sa vie sans moi, je me retournai vers mon mari.

Je vous déclare donc par les droits qui me sont conférer mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Drago s'approcha de moi d'un visage rayonnant puis souleva mon voile. Il dévoila ainsi mon visage, qui je ne sais comment, était capable de produire, en cet instant, un sourire démontrant un bonheur qui n'existait pas. Dans la cathédrale l'on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Drago jeta un coup d'œil provocateur et satisfait en direction de Ron, qui n'y pouvant plus se leva et marcha accompagné de Harry jusqu'à la sortie. Je jetai également un coup d'œil en direction de celui que j'aimais qui d'un bon pas quittait la salle, puis toujours avec le sourire j'embrassai Drago sous les aplaudissement et les cris de joie de la salle.


	2. Chapter 2 La réception

**Chapitre 2(la réception)**

La cérémonie terminé moi et Draco nous dirigèrent en tapis magique vers le manoir Malefoy, ma future demeure. Sous les applaudissements l'on s'éleva dans les nuages jusqu'à en devenir invisible. Mon sourire forgé disparu alors.

- Et bien ! dit Malefoy. Je recommencerais certainement encore juste pour revoir l'expression de Potter et Weasley quand ils ont vu que tu as dit Oui je le veux.

- La ferme Draco !

- Tu sais je crois vraiment que tu as fait le bon choix après tout se Weasley n'est bon qu'a ramasser la bouse de Dragon !

Je pris une grande respiration et me prit d'une soudaine fascination pour les nuages.

- J'y vais peut-être un peu fort… Même les dragons ne mérite pas qu'un être aussi puant d'occupe d'eux.

Ah un nuage en forme de Lapin!

- Il est vrai que le choix devait être évident… moi ou lui. Sa ne se compare même pas !

- Tu as bien raison Draco ! dis-je en me retournant vers lui

Il me regarda d'un air étonné

- Tu ne peux te comparer à lui il est cent fois mieux que toi.

- Peut-être mais comme tu m'as épouser moi, qui pourra le savoir dit-il en souriant.

J'avais vraiment épousé ce monstre. Je n'en revenais toujours pas !

- Et tes parents tu les a vu un peu comment ils pleuraient ils étaient pitoyable

Ne me préoccupant pas de savoir se que pourrait penser les gens de me voir arriver seul sur le tapis je me jetais sur lui pour le pousser. Le seul problème c'est qu'avec la robe que je portais il eut pleinement le loisir de me voir venir et dès que je le touchai il me coucha sur le tapis et se plaça au dessus de moi. Je me débattis pendant quelques instants sans succès et le fusilla du regard.

- Une attitude indigne des Malefoy me dit-il en me regardant amusé

- Hum je croyais pourtant que la défaite en faisait partie.

Les invités étaient désormais dans le jardin des Malefoy où l'on avait installé une immense tente blanche où l'on avait disposé des tables. L'on pouvait voir un peu partout des roses rouges et blanches ainsi que des statuettes de glaces qui représentait les deux mariés. Il faisait un temps superbe et le soleil brillait de milles feux. Tous dans le Jardin attendait les deux mariés qui devaient arriver comme il était parti, sur leur tapis.

- Ils font tout de même un beau couple dit Ginny en regardant une statuette de glace

- Ginny ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry.

- Tu as tout a fait raison ma chérie dit madame Weasley

- Maman !

- Allons Ron tu devrais te réjouir pour Hermione. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle aime et qui l'aime aussi.

- C'EST DRA-GO …, DRAGO MALEFOY…, MAL-EFOY...! dirent Ron et Harry

- Calmez-vous un peu tout le monde nous regarde dit Mr Weasley

- Harry et Ron ont raison mais comment fait-elle pour l'embrasser il est pire qu'un veracrasse dis Fred.

- C'est dégoûtant sa doit être gluant ! dit George

- D'accord ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure …personne débuta Mrs Weasley

- Parce qu'il y a pire! s'écria Fred.

- J'aimerais pas voir sa ! dit George

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure personne, mais c'est celle que Hermione a choisie et elle l'aime. Alors vous avez intérêt à ne pas ennuyer son mari et à bien vous tenir.

- Votre mère a raison, alors quand Hermione va venir plus tard avec son mari des félicitations seront de mise.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi papa, je n'apprécie pas le choix d'Hermione, mais il faut croire qu'elle a appris à le connaître et qu'il est peut-être moins mauvais qu'on le pense. Laissons lui une chance ! dit Ginny

- C'EST MALEFOY ! s'écrièrent une fois de plus Ron, Harry et les jumeaux

- Voulez-vous bien arrêter de dire ça dit Mrs Weasley

- Les voilà ! dit alors quelqu'un dans la foule

Le tapis descendit tranquillement du ciel et les invités applaudissaient, mais l'on ne pouvait encore apercevoir que la robe de la mariée. Lorsqu'ils furent plus bas l'on vu le pourquoi de cela. Les mariés étaient en train de s'embrasser et Drago se tenait par dessus Hermione et elle l'entourait de ses bras. Des rires fusèrent d'un peu partout et le gens s'exclamèrent des vives les mariés en cœur.Les enfants Weasley ainsi que Harry regardait cette scène estomachée

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !dit soudain Ron. Ce n'est pas notre Hermione sa !

Un vive les mariées sembla enfin parvenir au oreille des 2 tourtereaux et Drago se releva pour regarder les invités et inciter son épouse à se relever. Quand le tapis fut à terre les 2 époux étaient debout et souriait bêtement selon Ron. Mais en vérité c'était, il le savait, un sourire qu'échange deux personnes amoureuses, mais il n'aurait osé se l'avouer. La voix de Drago s'éleva alors de la foule.

- Que voulez-vous dit-il à la foule. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ce soir !

De nouveau l'on entendit des rires dans la foule. Puis les nouveaux mariés descendirent du tapis.

- Oh mais je n'étais pas la seule mon amour dit Hermione alors en désignant ses pantalons où l'on voyait très nettement apparaître une bosse.

Harry et Ron avaient désormais la bouche grande ouverte face à l'attitude d'Hermione.

- Tu as bien raison chérie !

Il m'embrassa alors et me chuchota juste avant de le faire.

- Arrête immédiatement se sort !

Je riais intérieurement de se que je venais de faire. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser me ridiculiser il avait cherché se qui lui arrivait. Mais je vus son petit jeu. En m'embrassant il s'approchait de moi me faisant sentir sa bosse qui grossissait toujours. Je préférais arrêter son sort que de le sentir contre moi plus longtemps. Comme j'avais bien fait de conserver ma baguette sur moi! Une fois que le sort fut levé il arrêta de m'embrasser et les invités commencèrent à venir nous féliciter. Tâche qui fut longue et fastidieuse vu le nombre impressionnant de personnes qui étaient présent.

- Je vous félicite de cette excellente décision, nous dit Rufus Scrimgeour le nouveau premier ministre de la magie. Malheureusement je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Vœux de Bonheur ! Il avait le culot de nous dire sa alors qu'il connaissait très bien la situation! L'un des rares d'ailleurs.Il fut suivi de Percy Weasley qui après nous avoir félicité rapidement parti en compagnie du ministre. Les invités défilèrent ensuite selon Draco en ordre d'importance je fus heureuse de voir que les Weasley étaient dans les premières personnes qui nous visitèrent. Il est vrai que le nouveau poste de Mr Weasley était assez important. La famille Weasley défila ainsi que…

- Hermione OOOOh! il faut que tu me dises d'où vient cette robe je dois absolument avoir une robe de ce genre pour mon Mariage avec Bill. Ta robe est vraiment trop MAGIQUE!

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Bill pouvait bien lui trouver !

- Bien sur Fleur

- Et tu es vraiment superbe ! As et tes cheveux sublime !il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de ton coiffeur aussi. Regarde Bill ! dit-elle en l'empoignant par le bras. Ha j'oubliais!dit-elle en revenant et en continuant de traîne Bill derrière elle. Félicitation! Elle partit alors en entraînant Bill vers une des statues de glace pour savoir se qu'il en pensait pour leur mariage

Les jumeaux Weasley firent des félicitations dignes d'eux. Quand Fred et George prit nos mains pour nous félicité des étincelles jaillirent de nos mains .Drago retira la sienne immédiatement, pour regarder félicitation au jeune mariée qui venait de s'incruster en écriture rouge dans sa main, avant de voir s'envoler dans les airs un tout petit feux d'artifice qui explosa en laissant suspendues le même message en lettre rouge au dessus des invités. Tout autour il y avait d'autre petit feu qui explosait tous de différentes couleurs.

- Merci beaucoup dis-je aux jumeaux en les serrant dans mes bras.

Draco quant à lui n'avait toujours pas l'air à en être revenu et il regardait toujours Fred et George d'un air ahuri. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits quand il vit Ron et Harry s'avancer je pu alors lire dans les yeux de mon époux cette lueur démoniaque qui me prédisait que sa n'allait pas bien se passer. Il me prit par la taille d'une main et prit la main que Ron lui tendait de l'autre.

- Félicitation dit Ron froidement

- Allons Weasley pas de jalousie entre nous! Il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir !

Il regarda alors Ron, le détaillant.

- Non a vrai dire c'est faux entre toi et moi la décision n'a pas du être difficile à prendre n'est-ce pas chéri dit-il en m'embrassant, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Ron ne demanda pas son reste et partit. Quant à Harry il lança un félicitation et partit à la recherche de Ron qui semblait s'être évanoui dans la foule. Dumbledore ne se pointa pas de la journée ce qui me surprit. Il aurait pourtant du être là.Quand tous les invités nous eurent saluer le soir était tombé et comme les nuits dans se coin de pays était plutôt fraîche l'on rentra à l'intérieur. La salle de réception était si grande que l'on aurait pu y entrer une dizaine de maison sans problème. Tout avait été décoré avec élégance avec des roses rouges et blanches comme à l'extérieur, il y avait aussi des immenses photos de moi et Drago, qui dans leur cadre, se regardait main dans la main, dansait ou s'embrassait et une immense statue de glace, qui était installé en arrière de la table d'honneur, de moi et de Draco dans nos habits de mariage alors que nous nous tenions les deux mains et que nous nous regardions amoureusement. Je me souvenais bien du moment où l'on avait prit ces photos…

FLASH BACK

- Allons quoi on a pas toute la journée dit Narcissa. On les prendre ces photos, me lança t'elle.

- Non je ne pourrai pas ! dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir alors que je venais d'enfiler ma robe de mariée.

Drago tout en habit, sa mère et le photographe me regardaient. Nous devions posez pour

Des photos qui serait disposé dans la salle le jour du mariage.

- Parfait ! dit sa mère alors on annule tout ! dit-elle joyeuse en se levant de sa chaise d'un bon.

- Mère calmez-vous ce n'est que de la nervosité. L'on ne va pas tout annuler pour cela ! dit Drago froidement à sa mère qui lui lança un regard noir avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Drago vint près de moi, me prit par la taille et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Penses-y à deux fois Hermione !me dit-il tout en me regardant dans le miroir. Pense à cet chance unique que tu vas manquer de pouvoir apportez tant au monde des sorciers !

Je me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux.j'étais encore surprise de voir que Drago Malefoy fut prêt à vouloir ainsi aider les autres! Et plus encore vouloir se marier avec moi! Celle qu'il avait appelé pendant des années sang de bourbe ! L'une de ses pires ennemis après Harry ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté l'offre de Dumbledore! Lui qui ne faisait jamais rien si sa ne lui rapportait pas quelque chose ! Je ne savais peut-être pas grand chose encore de lui, mais je savais pourtant une chose en ce moment. C'était qu'il avait raison. Je devais le faire, Dumbledore comptait sur moi et j'avais donné ma parole. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et la séance photo commença sous le regard destructeur de Narcissa qui venait de se voir détruirent ses illusions. Les Flash fusaient de partout, et au travers de tout ces flash je me mis à penser à Ron. Seul personne qui aurait pu me faire renoncer à se projet insensé dans lequel je me jetais corps et âmes. Le seul pour lequel j'aurais pu penser tout abandonner. Celui que j'aimais depuis tant de temps. Alors que tous les moments que j'avais passé avec lui me traversait l'esprit, mon regard changea en un regard qui se voulait amoureux, comme il aurait du l'être face a l'homme que j'allais épouser.

FIN FLASH BACK

Je me retournai vers Drago alors je me remémorais ce moment. Lui n'avait guère l'air de se soucier de cela. À vrai dire il jouait son rôle aussi bien que moi et paraissait très heureux voire même comblé d'être à mes cotés. L'on se dirigea vers la table d'honneur sous les yeux des invités puis l'on s'assit invitant les invités à faire de même. Le dîner fut servi et Drago se pencha à sa gauche pour parler à sa mère et à ses amis. Je me penchais donc à ma droite pour faire de même. L'on parla un bon bout de temps de la cérémonie tout en dégustant notre repas.

- Le dîner est délicieux

- Tu as bien raison maman, enfin si on oublie le fait que des elfes de maisons ont du travailler pendant des jours et des nuits pour le faire.

- Hermione! S'écria Ginny qui était assis à coté de mon père. C'est ton mariage mange au lieu de te tourmenter avec sa !

- Je n'y peux rien je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous ces elfes de maisons qui sont exploités.

- Tu devras pourtant t'y habituer lança Narcissa de l'autre coté de la table

Je la regardai froidement :

- Ha oui et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien parce que sans l'aide des elfes de maisons jamais tu ne pourras tenir cette maison

- N'empêche que je pourrais tout de même leur offrir des conditions de travail acceptables!

-tu n'y songes pas ! Se serait indigne deton rang !Tu esdésormais une Malefoy!

- Et bien sachez que je n'y songe pas! Je vais le mettre en action !

Drago stoppa sa discussion avec Crabbe et Goyle, pour nous regarder moi et sa mère.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai faire ! On ne paie pas les elfes de maisons se sont des esclaves ! Des moins que rien ! fit sa mère en se levant soudainement de sa chaise

- Je ne vous laisserai pas les insultez sous mon toit !ainsi dis-je en faisant de même et en dégainant ma baguette

- Je suis encore chez moi à se que je sache et je ferai se que je veux !

Au moment où j'allais abaisser ma baguette Drago se décida à intervenir.

- Allons se ne guère le temps d'avoir cette discussion dit Drago en se levant.Rasseyez vous mère vous avez l'air ridicule !

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et elle s'assit humiliée et frustrée. Nous étions désormais debout tous les deux et Ginny qui avait voulu sans doute alléger l'atmosphère c'était mit à faire du bruit à l'aide d'une fourchette et de sa coupe. Elle fut bientôt suivie par la salle entière.

- Sais-tu comment je t'aime ? me dit-il clairement pour que tout le monde près de nous nous entende.

- Certainement pas autant que moi ! lui répondis-je en l'embrassant tout en Entourant mes bras dans son cou.

Se qui eut le dont d'exaspérer sa mère qui chuchota pour elle même, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende non, mais franchement> Ce langoureux baiser fut commenté de quelques Ouuuu et du tintement des verres dans la salle. L'on pu bientôt enfin se rasseoir et l'on recommença à discuter.Bien que l'on se fut interrompre souvent par les tintements de la salle le repas passa trop vite à mon goût. Quand le temps fut venu l'on découpa le gâteau faisant goûter une bouchée à l'autre, car il n'était pas question que l'on ne fasse de folie tel s'en mettre partout, car il y avait plein de monde important dans la salle !(sarcasme)! Puis vint le temps d'ouvrir la Danse. Drago me prit par la main m'emmenant comme dans un film de conte de fée, sauf que c'était loin de l'être. L'orchestre débuta par une valse et Malefoy me prit par la taille et me fit glisser sur la piste. Drago était un grand danseur ! Il me guidait vivement et sûrement sur la piste de danse me renversant et me faisant tournoyer. Je me dois de l'avouer je me laissais même abandonner pendant quelques instants au plaisir de danser avec lui. Mais tout à une fin et une fois la chanson terminée l'on se devait de retourner à nos invités. Je me dirigé vers Ginny qui me faisait signe et Drago vers des gens du ministères.

- Ouf dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle

- C'est un sacré danseur !

- Tu peux le dire ! J'avais peine à le suivre je suis exténuée.

- Oh mais tu ne devrait plus danser avec lui d'abord !

- Pourquoi! La regardais-je interloquer

- Voyons Hermione ! Tu dois te garder de l'énergie pour ce soir !

Comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle l'oublie !

- Tu vas tout me raconter n'est-ce pas !

Comme s'il allait y avoir quelque chose à raconter !

- Bien sur Ginny.

- N'as-tu pas peur ou n'est tu pas nerveuse le moindrement pour se soir !

- Non, car j'ai totalement confiance en Drago. C'est l'homme que j'aime et je suis plus qu'heureuse de partager mon lit se soir avec lui, Ginny

Et comme le hasard fait siiiiii bien les choses ! C'est ce moment que choisis Ron pour venir me parler. Dès qu'il m'entendit il se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

- Ron attend !

Je me mit à sa poursuite et sortit il était penché sur la barricade de l'immense balcon, seul et semblait m'avoir attendu. Il regardait dans le ciel le message en lettre rouge qui brillait toujours au travers des étoiles.

- Ron…

Il se retourna vers moi et je pu voir la colère dans ses yeux

- POURQUOI LUI HERMIONE !

Effrayer par le ton de sa voix je me dépêcha de lancer un sort de silence sur les portes et les fenêtres de la salle de réception.

- Je ne pourrais te le dire Ron, c'est l'amour …

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE TU NE PEUX L'AIMER C'EST MALEFOY!

- Tu ne peux comprendre Ron, je ne comprends pas encore moi-même, mais je suis tombé amoureuse de Malefoy

- TU NE COMPREND PAS, TU VIENS D'ÉPOUSER UN MONSTRE ET TU NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI ?

- RON ! Tu parles de l'homme que j'aime ! Ne sois pas si dur ! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais !

- QUE C'EST TU DONT DE LUI QUE J'IGNORE ! IL NE TE MÉRITE PAS HERMIONE TU N'EST QU'UN JOUET DE PLUS POUR LUI !

- C'est faux Ron il m'aime !

- NON, HERMIONE IL TE HAIT IL TE TRAITE DE SANG DE BOURBE ET DE MISS JE SAIS TOUT DEPUIS DES ANNÉES !

- Il a changé Ron.

- NON HERMIONE C'EST TOI QUI AS CHANGÉ ! JAMAIS LA HERMIONE QUE J'AI CONNU N'AURAIS ACCEPTÉ DE SE MARIER AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY!

- Je n'ai pas changé Ron ! Je suis toujours la même Hermione, sauf que j'ai un mari que j'aime maintenant.

- HERMIONE RÉVEILLE TOI IL EST LE FILS D'UN MANGEMORT NE CROIS-TU DONT PAS QU'IL SUIVRA LES TRACES DE SON PÈRE!

- La marque des ténèbres n'est pas invisible Ron ! Je ne pourrai la manquer ce soir!

Je crus alors être aller trop loin. Il se tourna vers moi, il avait l'air prêt de s'effondrer.

- Ha oui ce soir tu vas t'offrir à lui !

Il s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules

- Comment peux tu seulement penser pouvoir le laisser te toucher.

Il avait l'air désespérer

- Ron il faut que tu comprennes. Je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas pour autant perdre ton amitié. Elle m'est si précieuse ! Tu es mon meilleur ami !

J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer également si je devais le perdre je ne savais se que je ferais. Il ne disait plus rien continuant de m'observer essayant de déchiffrer mon âme sans y arriver.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi Hermione, mais…

- Mais…

- Je ne comprends pas! pourquoi lui…

- L'on ne décide pas qui l'on aime Ron. Se n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle

- Sa c'est vrai tu as totalement raison.

Puis il sembla abandonner.

- Très bien d'accord, je vais faire mon possible pour le supporter tant que tu ne me parles pas de se qui se passe dans votre chambre sa devrait aller.

Heureuse comme tout je l'enlacé et il m'imita. Je respirai son odeur et je m'appliquai à imprégner se moment dans ma mémoire. Il sentait si bon et j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité. Il sembla se reprendre :

- La mariée m'accordera t'elle cette danse ?

- Oh mais avec plaisir !

L'on entra dans la salle de réception d'où je levai le sort de silence. Personne n'avait l'air de s'être aperçu de notre absence. L'on se dirigea vers la piste de danse ou l'on dansa et dansa je ne serais dire combien de temps. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à se que l'on soit interrompu.

- excuse-moi dit Drago

- pas de problème de toute façon je dois partir au revoir Hermione.

Je regardai partir Ron alors que Drago m'entraînait dans la danse.

- Essaie d'être un peu plus subtile

- Que veux-tu dire

- Je t'ai vu dehors avec lui. Tu étais dans ses bras.

Il me renversa alors.

- On serait jaloux ?

- Soucieux de mon image seulement

Puis il me remonta continuant la danse.

- De quoi as-tu dont si peur ?

- Que tu me trompes avec lui. Bien sur. Jamais je n'accepterai que tu me trompes Hermione… et si un jour cela devait arriver tu le regretterais. Je sais tout l'amour que tu lui porte et te suggère de l'oublier! Me chuchota t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je le regardé.

- Allons ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est toi que j'aime après tout n'en doute pas un seul instant.

J'arrêtai alors la danse pour l'embrasser sous les regards des autres danseurs qui avait l'air tellement heureux de nous voir jeune, intrépide et amoureux. Si seulement il savait ! Le reste de la soirée se déroula extrêmement bien. Je dansai avec mon père et de nombreuses autres fois avec Drago. Je parlais beaucoup avec les invités lançant de tant en temps des petits coups d'œil à mon mari qui y répondait. Puis vint enfin le temps où l'on se retira avec classe de la salle pour aller se coucher. Ginny me lança un clin d'œil alors que je quittais la salle puis les grandes portes qui séparaient la salle de la réception du reste de la maison se refermèrent. Morte de fatigue je marchais en compagnie de Drago sans dire un mot. Il ne sembla pas vouloir briser le silence non plus il faut l'avouer. Arrivé à la chambre il me fit entrer et il fit de même en fermant la porte. Il jeta alors un sort de silence sur la porte et s'approcha de moi .Jusqu'à être dans mon dos et là il dézippa ma robe.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Calme toi je voulais seulement t'aider à enlever cette robe !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me déshabiller devant toi ! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité !

- Comme tu veux, mais je te ferais remarquer que l'on va vivre un sacré bout de temps ensemble et que tu n'auras pas toujours une salle de bain pour aller te changer. Où que je n'attendrai pas nécessairement pour aller prendre ma douche tous les soirs quand tu sauras dans ton bain !

- Et bien j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi ! Tu le feras!

Et sur ce je partis me mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain. J'enfilai une jolie jaquette de satin bleu qui était lacé d'un coté, qui laissait entrevoir la peau et qui s'ouvrait ou les hanches ,celle que je préférais ,et je retournai dans la chambre. Drago avait enlever sa chemise et il me regarda en enlevant son pantalon sous lequel il portait de je dois l'avouer de joli boxer blanc.

- N'y pense même pas répondis-je au regard qu'il me lançait en me glissant sous les draps de l'immense lit a baldaquin.

- Très bien espèce de vierge effarouchée, dit-il en faisant de même. Mais je te ferais remarquer que l'on risque de passer un sacré bout de temps ensemble et que même si tu ne serais pas mon premier choix je ne risque pas de me passer de sexe à vie !

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une pute Malefoy.

- Non mais qu'elle image aurait-on de nous !

- Tant pis pour toi alors!

- Remarque se serait probablement tes compétences qui serait mis en question si je devais me trouver une pute. Il saurait probablement dit que tu n'est pas capable de me satisfaire !

- Tu n'oserais pas ! lui lançais-je en me retournant vers lui

- Sans hésitation, mais je vais tout de même t'accorder un délai juste pour voir comment tu vas te débrouiller avec toutes les questions auxquelles tu n'aura aucune réponse.

- Jamais je ne coucherai avec toi Malefoy !

- Tu changeras d'avis tu verras !dit-il en faisant éteindre les lumières.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée !


	3. Chapitre 3 Une première semaine

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain quand je me réveillai et que j'aperçu Drago couché à coté de moi je poussai un soupir. Dire que j'avais espérer pendant un instant que tout se qui c'était passer durant le mois dernier n'était qu'un rêve, mais c'était bel et bien la réalité et je l'affrontai regardant l'homme couché à coté de moi. Pourquoi avais-je accepté l'idée de Dumbledore ? Je n'en étais pas encore sur moi-même, mais je l'avais tout de même fait laissant derrière moi l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais désormais Hermione Malefoy et je regardai mon mari dormir à mes cotés. L'être que je détestais le plus au monde. Je savais très bien au fond de moi que Drago Malefoy ne pouvait être bon, Ron avait raison.Il avait toujours été mauvais et j'avais bien de la misère à croire son soudain repenttissement mais c'était lui que Dumbledore avait choisi. Je me mis à détailler à ma grande surprise Drago. Il avait tellement bougé durant la nuit qu'il c'était découvert de la couverture. Il est vrai, Personne ne pouvait lui enlever qu'il avait un corps splendide. Les années de quidditch avaient portées fruit et son torse musclé me donna pendant un instant, envie. Ses boxers Blancs serré laissait entrevoir une bosse assez prédominante.

- T'apprécies tout ce que tu vois ?

Il venait de se réveiller et m'observait avec un sourire prétentieux.

- La ferme Malefoy !

- C'est vrai que je suis bien foutu.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels

- Et que je suis bien monté 

- Tu es loin de l'être !

- C'est vrai qu'avec toute ton expérience ! Tu es vraiment une grande critique !

- Je me suis pas taper la moitié de l'école moi ! Dis-je en en me levant, en me dirigeant vers le salle de bain et en fermant la porte.

Une idée brillante me vint alors à l'esprit. Je rouvris donc la porte et le regardai droit dans les yeux

- En passant tu sauras que Ron est bien plus monté que toi !

Puis je retournai dans la salle de bain.

Pensée de Drago

Se sera sans doute plus facile que je le pensais dans se cas.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain Drago m'attendait en robe de chambre et sans un mot l'on descendit dans la salle à manger se prenant les bras, car il ne faudrait pas l'oublier Narcissa était encore dans les parages. Se que je pouvais avoir hâte qu'elle sans aille ! Quand l'on arriva dans la salle à manger mon petit mari retira ma chaise pour que je m'y assoie.

Merci mon amour dis-je en m'asseyant et en l'embrassant, car je venais de voir ma belle mère qui nous regardait de l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Drago répondit à mon baiser peut-être même un peu trop. Il alla même jusqu'à descendre dans mon cou ce qui, j'ai honte de la dire ne me laissa pas indifférente. Ma belle-mère continuait de nous observez croyant sans doute que nous ne la voyions pas. Mais qu'attendait-elle dont pour entrer ! Quant à Drago il semblait vouloir jouer son rôle un peu trop bien à mon goût et ses mains qui avait tenu ma taille quelques instants plus tôt, semblait vouloir monter plus haut. J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder et je vu dans ses yeux, alors qu 'il se penchait pour m'embrasser de nouveau qu'il savait que nous n'étions pas seul et que je ne pouvais rien faire ! Que je devais me laisser toucher comme une épouse entièrement satisfaite et heureuse.

- Enfin Drago nous t'avons mieux élever que sa ! dit Narcissa qui avait finalement décidé d'entrer. Si tu as tant envie de ta femme ramène la dans ta chambre !

Il était temps qu'elle entre celle là ! Drago ne sembla pas vouloir insister et alla s'asseoir à mes cotés le sourire aux lèvres, alors que Narcissa prenait place en face de moi. Elle se mit alors à m'énumérer toutes les tâches qui devaient être accomplies dans cette maison se qui fut long et plus que pénible. J'eu donc beaucoup de temps pour observer la salle à manger. Elle était le luxe en elle même comme l'était d'ailleurs le reste de la maison. La table pouvait accueillir à elle seule au moins 20 personnes et était fait de bois sculpter. Il y avait des très grandes fenêtres qui longeaient le mur nous donnant une vision splendide sur l'immense jardin de lequel avait disparus toute trace d'un mariage. Exception fait du

Feu d'artifice des frères Weasley qui continuait de briller dans le ciel se qui me fit sourire.

- J'aimerais bien savoir se qu'il y a de drôle dans se que je dis !dit Narcissa offusquée.

- Oh ce n'est pas ça c'est que je suis si heureuse ! dis-je en prenant la main de Drago.

Elle prit un air dégoûté puis reprit :

- Maintenant l'horaire de la semaine nous dit-elle en nous tendant des feuilles que nous prîmes. Vous devez absolument assisté au événement qui sont en rouge les autres sont facultatifs

- Et on dort quand ?

La feuille était recto verso, était pratiquement toute rouge et comportait tant de choses à faire et de monde à rencontrer que je ne voyais pas comment l'on pourrait ne serait-ce que penser pouvoir n'en faire que la moitié.

- Très drôle.

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Tu es une Malefoy maintenant et tu as des obligations ! Tu dois scuplter ta réputation et tu as, pour cela, peu de temps, car la rentrée approche.

- Je sais bien, mais cet horaire n'est-elle tout de même pas un peu excessive !

Je regardai mon mari pour chercher un appui.

- Ma mère a raison il est crucial que nous fassions notre réputation avant de rentrer a l'École cette horaire est donc parfaite pour le peu de temps que nous avons.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Très bien ! Répondis-je offusquée .Alors par quoi commence-ton ?

La semaine avait été épuisante, Narcissa venait de quitter le manoir et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de me laisse tombé sur mon lit me souciant peu de la robe noir décolleté que je portais. J'en avais tellement porté cette semaine, car à chaque événement comportait son nouvel habit et il y en avait eu beaucoup ! Des diners, des soirées, des rencontres de quidditch, l'heure du thé et plus encore ! L'on avait recontré tellement de personne que je ne pourrais toutes les énumérer, mais ces rencontres avaient été fructueuses. Je regardai Drago qui c'était assis sur le sofas de la chambre (qui faisait face à la cheminée) et qui regardait le feu en buvant son Wisky pur feu. Le feu était face au lit et par ce fait Drago me tournait le dos.

- Je suis morte de fatigue, mais toi tu as l'air d'avoir passer une semaine de santé !

- C'est l'habitude. J'ai toujours été trimbalé de réception en réception dans ma jeunesse. Tu t'y habituera aussi tu verras. Me répondit-il aussi froidement que d'habitude lorsque nous étions ensemble

- J'espère ! Au moins nos efforts n'auront pas été vain nous avons pu faire avancer les choses cette semaine dis-je en venant le rejoindre sur le sofa.

- Peut-être.

- Je voulais te …

Je pris une grande inspiration

- te remercier

Il ne bougea pas, ne tourna même pas la tête et il continua à boire.

- Je ne serais jamais arriver, sans toi, à m'intégrer à la haute société il y a temps de choses à savoir quel -fourchette choisir, se que l'on doit faire et ne pas faire, les paroles approprier qu'il faut dire pour mettre à l'Aise …

Il y eu alors un énorme silence entre nous qui dura plusieurs minutes .Puis tout en continuant de boire son verre il me dit :

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu m'as épouser pour cela je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire, me dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Il avait raison et je me souvins…

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et nous nous remettions tous de notre escapade au ministère. Désormais tous savaient que Voldemort était de retour et que Harry et Dumbledore avaient eu raison. Il ne restait qu'une seule journée avant notre départ quand je reçus une lettre de Dumbledore :

Cher Hermione

Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous présentez ce soir à mon bureau vers 20 heures. Ne le dites pas à Harry et à Ron.

Dumbledore

Ps : Saviez vous qu'il y avait beaucoup de nids de cafards à Poudlard !

Je me rendis donc à son bureau intriguée de la raison de cette invitation.

FLASH BACK

- Vous pouvez entrer

Dumbledore était à son bureau et me regarda entrer en souriant

- Bonjour Professeur

- Bonjour Hermione Asseyez-vous je vous prie

Je pris donc place en face de lui

- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous faire par d'un projet à laquelle j'espère vous consentirez. Le monde des sorciers est perturbé par le retour de Voldemort et il commence à se diviser. Comme vous le savez sans doute la plupart des sangs pures retournent ou vont dans le coté du mal, les sang mêlées eux soient se battent ou préfèrent ne pas s'en mêler et ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus, comme vous, opte pour les 2 options qui leur sont offert se cacher ou se battre. Voldemort commence à recruter de nouveau partisan à ses idées et plusieurs personnes sont réticentes à se joindre à l'ordre du phénix ne voulant pas directement s'opposer à lord Voldemort et à ses mangemorts de peur de mettre en danger leur famille. Il faut dire également que le taux de mortalité de L'ordre c'est temps si est assez élevé… Le fait est que, l'ordre a de la difficulté à faire entendre ces idées. Ce qu'il faudrait se serait l'union de 2 personnes des 2 groupes qui s'opposent.

- Vous voulez dire un sang pur et un sorcier né de parent moldus

- C'est exact, pour le monde des sorciers se serait l'espoir que tout n'est pas perdu et qu'il vaut la peine de se battre. Les deux personnes choisies auraient donc pour rôle d'aller voir les familles de sang pur pour les convaincre de se battre du coté du bien et d'aller voir les autres pour les convaincre de ne pas se cacher et de lutter.

- Et vous souhaitez que se soit moi, dis-je en voyant l'ampleur de se qu'il me demandait.

- Il s'agit d'un projet ambitieux je vous le concède, mais je vous en crois parfaitement capable.

- M'opposer ainsi à Lord Voldemort ne serait-il pas du suicide ?

- Non, car vous seriez .ainsi que l'autre personne qui vous accompagnerais, sous ma protection, la seule pour l'instant que Voldemort craint toujours.

- Qui serait l'autre personne ?

- Je voudrais également que vous sachiez que pour que cette union soit exposée aux yeux de tous, il faudrait que cette union soit reconnue devant tous

Je compris où il voulait en venir.

- Un mariage.

- Oui

- Un mariage arrangé.

- Aux yeux du monde l'union des deux personnes de groupes différents représenterait vraiment quelque chose de déboussolant encore plus si les 2 personnes s'unissaient par amour.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre

Pouvais-je seulement penser à oublier Ron ?

- Ne sera-t-il pas difficile de trouver quelqu'un de sang pur ?

- Et bien j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui a bien voulu accepter. Sa famille est très respecté et reconnu pour être une adepte de la magie noire et une fidèle de Voldemort .La personne en question souhaite nous venir en aide afin d'échapper au destin que ses parents ont tout tracé pour lui. Il souhaite nous aider a lutter contre Voldemort afin qu'il ne puisse répandre son malheur dans le monde des sorciers comme il la fait la dernière fois.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'agit d'un élève de l'école qui est en même année que vous …

Non sa ne pouvait être celui à lequel je pensais. Sa ne pouvait pas être celui que j'avais frappé lors de ma troisième année !

- Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy

SIII! Je restai un instant ébahis à regarder Dumbledore pour voir s'il ne voulait pas rire de moi, bien que je savais très bien que je ce n'étais pas le cas.

- Drago Malefoy ne peut vouloir lutter contre Voldemort! Il doit être celui qui appuie le plus ces idées !

- Drago Malefoy, depuis l'emprisonnement de son père c'est confié à moi me disant qu'il était sous l'emprise de son père et que tant qu'il était libre son père exerçait sur lui une domination suprême l'obligeant à penser comme lui et à suivre ses traces, mais maintenant il souhaite se défaire de son emprise et nous aider.

Je ne pouvais croire cela ! Drago Malefoy sous l'emprise de son père était ce seulement possible ?

- Je sais très bien que se n'est peut-être pas la personne que vous appréciez le plus, mais il pourra certainement beaucoup vous aidez. Il a grandi dans la haute société et c'est se débrouiller mieux que quiconque dans se milieu. De plus il s'agirait d'autant plus d'un choc pour la communauté des sorciers qui ne s'attend vraiment pas à ce qu'un Malefoy se marie avec une sorcière ayant des parents moldus.

N'en pouvant plus je me levai et me mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

- Avez-vous dit à Malefoy que vous aviez pensé à moi pour ce projet ?

Malefoy n'avait pas pu penser une seule seconde à m'épouser !

- Oui il a été mit au courant

- Et il a tout de même accepté ?

- Oui.

Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je ne voulais croire que Malefoy puisse avoir changer. Mais je ne pouvais me le cacher. Il devait tout de même être vrai que l'être que j'avais connu durant toutes ces années avait un tant soit peu modifier sa façon de pensée, car le Malefoy que j'avais connu n'aurait jamais pu accepter de vouloir se marier avec moi. Cette vérité que je venais de me révéler ne pouvait que m'aider à croire qu'il y avait une petite possibilité que Drago ait dit la vérité à Dumbledore. Bien que je ne pouvais croire qu'il est été complètement honnête envers lui et que Drago ne pouvait avoir passé du mal au bien en aussi peu de temps.

- Vous devez savoir également Hermione que si vous acceptez, personne ne devra être au courant de ce que vous faites. Personnes sauf Moi, le premier ministre qui souhaite apporter son aide à se projet et Drago bien entendu. Vous serez tenu au secret et vous vous marierez donc aux yeux de tous avec celui que vous aimez.

- Aux yeux de tous … marmonnais-je pour moi-même en pensant à Ron.

- Pensez-y bien car si vous décidez de vous lancez il sera très difficile de revenir sur votre parole au risque de mettre les personnes dans le secret en Danger. Sachez aussi que si vous acceptez vous ne serez pas seule et que je serai là pour vous soutenir en cas de problème.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que l'on puisse faire la différence ?

- Je le pense. Vous serez un emblème d'espoir pour tous ceux qui se battront du coté du bien et vous formerez vous et Malefoy, ensemble, un allié de taille dans cette guerre.

Que pouvais-je répondre ! Devais-je sacrifier ma vie pour aider la communauté des sorciers ?

- Je ne peux vous donnez ma réponse. Je dois prendre le temps d'y réfléchir

- C'est tout a fait compréhensible, mais je ne peux vous laisser que jusqu'à demain matin pour une raison que je ne peux vous divulguer pour le moment, mais que vous serez au moment venu. Repasser me voir demain matin pour me faire part de votre décision qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

- Très bien répondis-je en me levant

- Au revoir Hermione

Je passai un très mauvaise nuit ne dormant pas. Je savais ce que je devrais faire mais ce n'en était pas pour autant plus facile. J'aimais Ron et prendre part à ce projet bien que c'étais mon devoir, me le faisais perdre probablement à tous jamais, car il ne m'attendrait certainement pas et continuerait de vivre sa vie. De plus réussirais-je à faire croire à tous ceux de mon entourage que j'aimais vraiment Drago. Celui qui depuis tant d'année n'avait pas cesser de me détester et de me lancer des insultes à la moindre occasion.L'un des être que je détestais le plus. Je n'avais pas vu Drago et si lui me traitait comme une moins que rien après tout je n'avais entendu que des paroles et non vu des actes. D'un autre coté Dumbledore avait confiance en lui et je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Dumbledore. Je ruminais toutes ces pensées la nuit entière et le matin venu j'avais pris ma décision, après un coup d'œil au garçon que j'aimais je retournais au bureau de Dumbledore.

- J'accepte

J'avais décidé de faire passer le devoir et la raison avant l'amour pour pouvoir apporter mon aide au coté du bien. Pour pouvoir prendre par à cette guerre. Pour pouvoir montrer au monde que je m'opposais à tous actes que portais cette être infâme qu'était Lord Voldemort.

FIN FLASH BACK

Je regardais l'être à coté de moi. Avais je eu raison ? Je me le demandais encore, mais je fonçais dans la décision que j'avais prise en essayant de ne pas me demander se qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais décidé de ne pas accepter l'offre de Dumbledore. Il faut dire que je n'avais guère reçu de nouvelle de mes amis depuis que j'étais ici et que Drago état tout se qui me restait. Je me résignai finalement à couper le silence qu'il y avait entre nous.

- C'est vrai tu as raison, mais tu m'as épouser pour les mêmes raison, alors n'essaie pas de me faire sentir coupable sa ne fonctionneras pas !

- En es-tu certaine sa semble pourtant être le cas dit-il en souriant

- Tu crois vraiment me troublée ! Tu es loin du compte Malefoy!

- Je crois au contraire avoir viser dans le mille !

Je le regardai offusquée et me levai pour aller m'asseoir sur le lit .Je ne pouvais le dédire il avait raison il me troublait.

- Et je crois même que tu voudrais plus … dit-il en se levant et en venant se placer devant moi.

Je fus pendant un instant intriguer.

- Qu'un simple baiser dit-il en m'embrassant et en me couchant sur le lit.

Je me laissai porter par le baiser et l'odeur de son parfum qui était pour moi un vrai délice.J'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas la force de le repousser .J'étais ivre de fatigue. Cependant quand je sentis que ses mains se voulaient aventureuse je repris soudainement conscience. J'attrapai la baguette sous mon oreiller :

- Expelliarmus !

La force du sort l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et je me relevai pointant ma baguette sur lui prête à tout. Il avait osé me toucher!.Je m'approchai de lui il était étendu sur le sol et semblait durement secouée.

- Que compte tu faire, maintenant Hermione ?


	4. Chapitre 4 Retour au terrier

L'on resta un bon bout de temps, lui étendu par terre et moi pointant toujours ma baguette sur lui. Nos regards s'entrecroisaient et le silence était tombé, comme si le temps c'était arrêter à cet instant.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Je ne serai pas aussi clémente la prochaine fois dis-je en baissant ma baguette et en allant me coucher le laissant, seul, par terre.

Il y resta un bon moment, puis il se leva et s'approcha du lit pour venir dormir. Mais il ne pu le faire, car il se frappa directement au sort de protection que j'avais lancé autour du lit. Il se résigna donc à dormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me levai, il était déjà debout et était partit sans doute déjeuner. Je m'habillai donc et oubliant l'horaire chargé de la journée je descendis dans le grand salon et je saisis la poudre de cheminette sur la cheminée.  
- Incendio  
Le feu s'alluma et j'y jetai la poudre.

- Où t'en vas-tu donc comme cela ?

Je me tournai pour regarder Drago qui m'observait dans ses habits prêts sans doute à partis pour le déjeuner qui nous avions de prévu avec les Zambinis.

- Aussi loin que possible de toi ! dis-je en mettant les pieds dans le feu et en criant ma destination.  
- Attend Herm…

Entendis-je alors que mes pieds s'élevaient du sol. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce mode de transport, mais c'était, en attendant d'avoir mon permis de transplanage, le transport le plus rapide et je n'en pouvais plus d'être près de lui. Je devais absolument changer d'air. Mais je ne pus me rendre à bon port, car je m'arrêtai brusquement alors que j'étais presque arrivée, dans la cheminée incapable d'aller plus loin.

- Qui est là ? Entendis-je alors plus bas.  
- C'est moi Madame Weasley! C'est Hermione!  
- Hermione ! Quelle belle Surprise ! Attend un instant !

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas et quelques secondes plus tard mon corps bascula enfin et j'atterris dans le salon des Weasley ou Madame Weasley me prit dans ses bras

- Je suis si heureuse de te voir Hermione !  
- Moi aussi madame Weasley !  
- Tu as faim tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
- Bien sur.

Il était vrai que j'avais une faim de loup, comme je n'avais pas déjeuné. L'on se dirigea alors vers la cuisine.

- Désolé pour la cheminée, mais depuis qu'Harry est ici il faut prendre des mesures de sécurité !  
- Ce n'est rien. Mais où est dont passé tout le monde ?  
- Fleur est allé faire des courses pour la journée et les autres sont allés jouer au Quidditch il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.  
Elle se mit alors à regarder autour d'elle comme si elle venait de remarquer quelque chose.  
- Tu es venue seule ? Tu n'es pas venu avec ton mari ? dit-elle en déposant devant moi un bol de soupe.

Je devais absolument me confier à quelqu'un et je décidai donc de dire une partie de la vérité.

- Et bien non en vérité je n'avais pas vraiment le goût qu'il vienne… On c'est disputé hier soir.

Elle s'assit alors en face de moi.

- Tu sais Hermione le mariage n'est pas toujours qu'une suite de bon moment. L'amour ce n'est pas tout pour qu'un mariage fonctionne .Il faut que les deux mettent du leur pour. Il faut arriver à parler et à discuter ouvertement de tout se qui ne vas pas pour ne rien accumuler, car c'est lorsque l'on accumule de mauvaises choses contre l'autre qu'il y a un risque qu'un abîme se creuse entre vous. Il arrive parfois qu'il y est des désaccords entre moi et artur, mais l'on discute et on règle tous ça.  
- Vous arrivez à tous lui pardonnez, même s'il vous a fait du mal ?  
- Bien sur, je l'aime tellement, même s'il y a des fois où je l'avoue je l'étranglerait ! dit-elle en me souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire. Comme j'aurais voulu avoir cette chance ! L'aimer à un tel point de pouvoir lui pardonner tout ce qui c'était passé hier.

- Mais cela dépend de ce qu'il t'a fait dit-elle en me regardant subitement comme si elle m'auscultait.  
- Oh non ! non! Madame Weasley il ne m'a pas battu ! L'on c'est seulement disputé. Jamais Drago n'oserait me toucher. Il m'aime bien trop ! Je suis sa perle comme il dit. L'on a simplement eu un très grand désaccord sur une chose .  
- Dans ce cas dit-elle. Le mieux serait que vous discutiez ensemble.  
- Vous avez raison ! lui répondis-je en me disant que sa ne pourrait être aussi facile, pour la seule et unique cause que je ne l'aimais pas.

Mais me confier m'avait fait vraiment du bien. Je finissais de manger ma soupe en discutant avec Madame Weasley quand Ron, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la maison. Ginny était très contente de me voir et me sauta dans les bras, quant à Harry et à Ron il me saluèrent comme avant. Comme s'il ne c'était rien passé et comme si j'étais encore leur Hermione. Je fus très heureuse de cela.

- Quand es-tu arrivée me dit Ginny en faisant de même que Harry et Ron en entamant leur repas.  
- Ce matin.  
- Tu es venu seule dit Ron  
- Oui j'ai pris une journée de congé. Si vous saviez la semaine que j'ai passé je suis épuisée.  
- Raconte nous !  
- Oh en vérité j'ai serré des tas de mains, dansée des milliers de Danse et du assistée à je ne sais plus combien de réception, dis-je sur un ton fatiguée.  
Mais Ginny interpréta différemment mon ton de voix.  
- C'est vrai que ça doit être vraiment ennuyant dit-elle d'un air rêveur.  
- C'est vrai que ça doit être épuisant d'être une Malefoy lança Ron.

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas si mettre aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. Je voulais profiter de ma journée !

- Tu as raison Ron je suis exténuée et j'avais vraiment besoin de cette journée de repos avec mes amis pour me reposer et Drago a eu la gentillesse de se rendre à nos réceptions seul aujourd'hui pour me laisser cette journée de libre. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui d'un regard qui voulait en dire long.

Il ne sembla pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet et recommença à manger sa soupe. Quant à Mrs Weasley elle me regarda et sembla comprendre pourquoi j'avais mentie.

- Comme il est gentil ! dit Ginny. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. Sincèrement qui aurait pu deviner que derrière cet être détestable se trouvait un tel gentleman !  
- Certainement pas moi dit Harry

Ginny lui lança alors un regard noir qui lui remit le nez dans la soupe.

- Allons je suis venu ici pour m'amuser! Lançais-je joyeusement. Alors allons-y dis je en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur avec mon air malicieux.

L'on passa une super après-midi et l'on rigola comme de vrai fou ! Il faut dire que j'avais vraiment besoin de décompresser et que toute la bande se fit un plaisir de se mettre à la tache. Lorsque, durant l'après-midi Ginny me prit seule à seule après notre petite joute qui c'était terminée dans la boue et qu'elle m'avait demandé des détails sur notre nuit de noce je m'en étais très bien tirée. Il faut dire que loin d'avoir l'expérience, j'avais au moins la connaissance, car j'avais profité d'un très court moment de solitude pour lire un livre sur le sujet. La fin de l'après-midi approchait à grand pas et l'on du, à mon plus grand regret, retourner au terrier. Il faut se l'avouer nous étions vraiment tous dans un sale état, car la première couche de boue commençait à sécher en dessous de la deuxième qui était toujours aussi humide. C'est donc dans cet état que l'on rentra dans la maison où une surprise de taille m'attendait. Mrs Weasley était assis à table avec Fleurk, pardon Fleur qui était sans doute revenu de faire ses courses et Drago !

- Bonjour chéri me dit-il en nous voyant entrer.

Que faisait-il donc ici lui qui détestait plus que tout au monde les habitants du terrier ? Mais ma surprise n'en resta pas là. Il se leva vint déposer un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Bonjour Harry dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry sembla hésiter un instant, mais il lui prit finalement la main. Ensuite il se tourna vers Ginny

- Ginny dit-il en l'embrassant sur les joues.

Puis il se tourna vers Ron qui était le dernier en file. Il le regarda un instant, qui me parut une éternité, puis il lui tendit la main.

- Ron

Tous les regards de la pièce étaient dirigés vers eux et tous attendaient de voir la réaction de Ron. Je savais que si jamais il refusait sa poignée de main, jamais plus Drago ne ferait le moindre geste, car son honneur aurait été en jeu ! Le temps passa et Ron me regarda. Je le regardai une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Il leva alors sa main puis … à la grande surprise de tout le monde lui envoya un crochet du droit en plein dans la figure. Drago loin de s'attendre à cela avait été projeté contre le mur et à mon étonnement je me précipitai vers lui :

- RON! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ! Lui criais-je à la tête en m'agenouillant près de Drago pour voir s'il allait bien.  
- Je suis désolé mione je ne peux l'accepter c'est plus fort que moi.

Drago se releva .Il avait la lèvres en sang. Il regarda Ron, qui lui le regardait d'un air de défi la baguette en main. La question était de savoir si Drago allait accepter le défi, car il avait lui aussi la baguette en main. Se qui allait probablement être le cas.

- Ron oublie ça lui dit Harry en tentant de l'éloigner.

Mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire repousser. Mrs Weasley essayait de trouver une solution, mais elle ne semblait pas y arriver à voir sa mine déconfite .Drago observa Ron et le jugea du regard. Je ne savais pas moi-même quelle partie je voulais prendre celui de Ron ou de Drago? Bien que je me l'avouais j'aurais grandement apprécié de voir Drago se faire battre par Ron. Mais je savais que ça ne devait pas arriver et je saisis ma baguette dans ma poche prête à m'interposer.

- Je comprends dit alors tout simplement Drago et il baissa sa baguette. Madame Weasley merci de nous avoir reçu, mais il est temps pour nous de partir. Hermione me dit-il en me tendant son bras que je pris et nous nous dirigèrent vers le salon.  
- Incendio ! dit-il puis il jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

Il me regarda comme pour deviner mes pensées à cet instant, mais il ne pu y parvenir car tout à coup l'on entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine.

- Non Ron ! Lancèrent Harry et Ginny  
- Ron Weasley ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que se soit!

L'on se retourna pour voir un Ron fou furieux, retenu par un Harry et une Ginny et une madame Weasley qui s'approchait prête à intervenir.

- Il te ment Hermione ! C'est un mangemort !

Drago sembla ne pas vouloir en savoir plus et se retourna pour avancer dans le feu.

- TU NE PARTIRAS PAS COMME CELA ! INCARCEREM !

Tout se passa en quelques secondes des cordes surgirent de nul part et se dirigèrent vers Drago qui se retourna pour les regarder venir sans rien faire.

- NOONNNN!

Je me plaçai devant Drago.

- PROTEGO !

Mon sort fut si puissant qu'il détourna non seulement le maléfice, mais envoya également Ron valser à l'autre bout de la cuisine ce qui produisit un énorme nuage de poussière vu la quantité phénoménale de boue séchée qu'il avait sur lui. Je l'avoue j'avais le cœur brisé d'avoir du faire ça, mais rien ne paraissait dans mon visage qui était celui d'une guerrière. Sans un regard derrière moi je pris le bras de Drago et criais.

- MANOIR MALEFOY !

Quand j'atterris dans le manoir suivie de Drago, j'étais dans un drôle d'état. Couverte de boue séchées de la tête au pied et ayant autant le goût de soigner Drago que de le frapper. Un tas de question se promenait dans ma tête. Je m'affalai donc sur le divan du salon suivit de prêt par Drago qui s'assit en face de moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue me chercher ?  
- Je voulais me faire pardonner de ma conduite d'hier et je me suis dit que se serait une bonne idée.  
- Tu détestes les Weasley et tu es venu quand même ?  
- Ben oui je me suis dit que si l'on reste ensemble un petit bout de temps autant sympathiser avec eux.

Lui sympathiser avec les Weasley il devait être tombé sur la tête

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu serrer la main de Harry et Ron ? Se sont tes deux pires ennemis !  
- Peut-être, mais se sont aussi tes deux meilleurs amis et au nombre de fois ou je risque de croiser leur sale tronche autant démontrer un moindrement de civilité en leur présence …

Était-ce bien Drago Malefoy que j'avais entendu parler ainsi ?

- Du moins autant que j'en serai capable

Voilà le Drago que je connaissais, mais je devais me l'avouer avec une légère amélioration tout de même.

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu comprenais quand il t'a cogné ?  
- Je viens de lui voler la femme de sa vie. Normal qu'il soit en colère .  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir combattu ?  
- Bah je te l'ai dit je voulais me faire pardonner et si j'avais débuté les hostilités je savais que tu ne me pardonnerais pas.  
- Seulement pour ça ? le regardais-je étonnée  
- Oui  
- Tu as manqué l'occasion de te battre avec Ron seulement pour te faire pardonner?  
- Oui  
- Je ne te crois pas.  
- C'est toi qui vois.  
- Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas en avoir profité quand il t'a attaqué? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagis!  
- Si on inversait plutôt la question Hermione ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Pourquoi t'es-tu précipitée pour me protéger dis moi ? dit-il en étendant ses bras sur les rebords du sofa et en croisant les jambes d'un air suffisant.  
- Je…Je jouais mon rôle d'épouse !

Il avait raison, mais pourquoi avais-je fais ça ? Sa aurait été marrant de le voir se tortiller, emprisonné, affaibli, seul …

- Tu le jouais drôlement bien surtout quand tu t'es penchée sur moi après que Weasley m'est frappé.  
- Merci !

Il avait frappé dans le mille et il le savait en plus ! Ce n'était pas nécessaire que je me penche sur lui. Non il se faisait des idées! Je ne faisais que jouer mon rôle d'épouse et je devais avoir l'air convaincante.

- Tu as vraiment été très convaincante surtout que tu n'as jamais vécu se genre de situation.  
- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué je n'ai qu'a me demander ce que j'aurais fait si sa avait été Ron !  
- C'est pour ça que tu l'as envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- …  
- La prochaine fois s'il te plait pense à quelqu'un d'autre quand tu me verras blesser parce que tu risque de m'achever.  
- À vrai dire quand je l'ai fait je pensais à se que je t'aurais fait !  
- Très flatteur merci. Mais je te ferai remarquer que se n'est pas moi qui c'est fait projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est Weasley . Je dois avouer que ce spectacle ma beaucoup plus. Mais ça ma surpris et flatté. Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à moi.  
- Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne faisais que jouer mon rôle d'épouse !  
- Oui et tu le joue très bien d'ailleurs. Il va falloir que tu continue comme sa se soir, car nous avons des invités pour dîner tu n'as pas oublié ?  
- Oui. Qui vient se soir ?  
- Les Diggory  
- Suppeeer ! Je vais aller me laver !  
- Tu n'es pas obligé tu es vraiment trop superbe couverte de boue.  
- Devine pourquoi j'y vais justement !

La soirée se passa très bien les Diggory étant bien disposé à notre point de vue. L'on discuta longuement dans le salon, puis la discussion prit un virage.

- Il semble que vous ayez fait tout un tapage aujourd'hui madame Malefoy !  
- Excusez-moi j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.  
- Il faut dire qu'au ministère il est rare d'entendre que deux très bons amis se font voler à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Qui plus est dans l'entourage de ce cher Potter !  
- Oh ce n'était qu'une petite dispute  
- Dans se cas je n'aimerais pas avoir une grosse dispute avec vous madame, car on m'as dit que le jeune Weasley était salement amoché !  
- Ah oui. Dis-je en lançant un petit regard de biais à Drago  
- Oh oui ! Un tel sortilège de bouclier à votre âge c'est un exploit ! Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez choisi Malefoy !  
- Oh ! Mais Diggory il n'y a pas que cela qui soit bien chez elle dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Il semble que vous ayez participé vous aussi à cette bagarre Malefoy dit diggory en désignant sa lèvre qui n'avait toujours pas été soigné.  
- Il faut parfois se battre pour ceux que l'on aime! Dit Drago en m'enlaçant.  
- Vous avez eu de la chance vous et Hermione de passer au dessus de certaine loi grâce à votre mariage ! On doit dire que le jeune Weasley en a eu également d'avoir son père au ministère qui a pu lui obtenir un simple avertissement au lieu d'un renvoi de Poudlard !  
- Le ministère a bien fait de vous accordez ce privilège.Il serait difficile d'entretenir une maison de cette taille sans pouvoir ! dit Mrs Diggory  
- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! C'est un défi en soi ! Surtout avec le peu de temps dont je dispose ! Sans nos elfes de maisons je n'arriverais pas à grand chose !

Puis la discussion bascula sur les elfes de maisons. Sujet qui m'intéressait au plus au point! Qui plus est que, après une discussion avec Drago, il avait abandonné et m'avait donné le droit de payer et de donner des droits à nos elfes. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment présente d'esprit durant le reste de la soirée, Ron aurait pu être renvoyé par ma faute ! Qu'avais-je fais ! Il faut dire qu'il était tout de même responsable de ses actes ! Il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort ! Mais bien que son geste est été inacceptable, je crains que le mien ne l'est été encore moins, car je dois me l'avouer j'aurais pu lancer un autre sort qui je le sais lui aurait fait sans doute moins de tort. De plus j'y avais été dans toute ma puissance. Peut-être était ce une façon pour moi de le perdre pour qu'il ne pense plus à moi ! Un signe d'adieu pour toujours qui lui prouvait que je ne l'aimais pas….

Ron Weasley avait passé une journée inoubliable dans les 2 termes. Il avait profité de moment avec l'être qui lui était si cher espérant lui faire oublier son mari qui l'attendait. Il croyait pouvoir passer par dessus se mariage mais il avait flanché, malgré toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites. Alors qu'il était étendu sur le sol projeté par le sortilège il savait qu'il avait perdu tour espoir à jamais que Hermione ne lui revienne. Il était clair elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui et elle défendait l'homme de sa vie. Le choc qui l'avait projeté lui avait fait apparaître des bleus un peu partout et une large coupure net c'était ouverte au dessus de son sourcil. Lorsque sa mère c'était mise à hurler après lui, qu'il avait reçu une lettre d'avertissement de ne plus utiliser la magie sous peine de renvoi et que plus tard dans la soirée son père était rentré partager entre l'idée de lui crier dessus et de le prendre dans ses bras, il avait a peine vécu tout ses moments se contentant d'être présent de corps. Il était trop occupé à se résigner de la femme qu'il aimait …


	5. Chapitre 5 La rentrée

Chapitre 5

- Tu n'as rien oublié

Le temps avait passé rapidement et la rentrée était venue. Je m'étais habituée à mon statut de mariée. Prenant presque goût parfois aux baisers que l'on se donnait en public. Mais en privé il avait compris la leçon et ne c'était plus approché de moi. Il n'osait plus, sachant ce qui lui arriverait. La haine au foyer avait fait place à l'habitude. Nous nous étions habitués à la présence de l'autre autour de nous. Drago semblait avoir mûri, peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir de nouvelles responsabilités, mais le fait est qu'il avait changé. Bien qu'il continuait parfois à être aussi détestable qu'avant… Nous avions mis a profit le temps qui nous avaient été offert et nous avions fait grandement avancer les choses. Nous nous étions retrouvés en pleine couverture de plusieurs magazines de sorciers pour lesquels nous donnions des entrevues. Nous avions augmenté le nombre des membres de l'ordre du phénix, qui continuaient de croître. Dumbledore avait eu raison, nous représentions l'espoir pour la communauté des sorciers. Quiconque, à notre contact semblait prêt à combattre, ou du moins à ne pas se laisser faire. Les familles à sang pur semblait nous juger du regard et ne semblait plus savoir sur quel pied danser après notre visite. Bien que dans quelque cas l'on avait du sortir de la maison en combattant contre ses habitants… Mais en général nous avions grandement fait avancé les choses et j'étais désormais, plus que jamais, sure du choix que j'avais fait. Bien que Drago n'est pas été l'amour de ma vie il était tout du moins un excellent mari et je dois l'avouer, ça ne me déplaisait d'apparaître aux côtés d'un tel homme. Car, oui, les regards se tournaient sur nous quand nous apparaissions dans les banquets et soirées. Les femmes m'enviaient à un tel point qu'elles en venaient parfois à m'en dévisager. Elles ne savaient pas pourtant qu'elles avaient, elles, la chance d'être libre. Je n'avais pas revu Ron, ou ne fusse qu'un de mes amis depuis toutes les semaines qui venaient de passer. Je n'avais écris qu'une seule lettre à Ginny pour lui demander des nouvelles de tout le monde et quand j'avais reçu sa réponse je n'avais pas eu le temps de la lire… Ou peut-être étais-je tout simplement trop inquiète de ce que j'allais y lire… Je n'avais reçu aucune autre nouvelle de mes amis. J'avais revu mes parents la journée précédente .Ils se portaient très bien et étaient heureux de me voir, car je ne les avais pas revu depuis le mariage. Leur envoyant une lettre de temps en temps pour leur donner des nouvelles. Nous n'avions pas revu Dumbledore depuis la cérémonie non plus mais nous pensions bien le revoir le lendemain : Jour de la rentrée.

Non, je crois que j'ai tout, lui répondis-je

Et ce livre tu n'en a pas besoin ? dit-il en me tendant un livre

Ah oui merci !

L'on entendit alors un toc-toc à la porte.

Entrez !

C'était un de nos elfes de maison qui se nommait Weegly.

Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux !

Drago ! Oui Weegly? dis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui.

Un hibou vient d'apporter une lettre pour vous, dit-il en me tendant une lettre et en se dépêchant de partir le plus loin possible, je le savais, de mon mari.

La lettre était adressée à Mr et Mrs Malefoy et portait le sceau de Poudlard. Je l'ouvris et la lis à haute voix :

Cher Mr et Mrs Malefoy

Je voulais seulement vous informez que nous avions, suite à une décision du corps enseignant, décidé de faire une entorse au règlement et de vous assigner une chambre pour que vous puissiez conserver votre intimité tout au long de l'année scolaire. Elle vous sera montrée le jour de la rentrée.

Sincèrement votre

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice Adjointe

Suppper! Dis-je à haute voix en finissant de lire la lettre sous le regard de Drago qui n'avait pas plus l'air enchanté que moi.

Moi qui croyais me débarrasser de toi à la rentrée.

Désolé tu vas devoir revoir tes plans ! De toute façon tu sais très bien qu'il aurait fallu s'organiser pour pouvoir dormir dans le même lit; question de ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Rappelle-moi de remercier chaleureusement Dumbledore de cette super idée !

À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle vienne de lui…

Et pourquoi ?

Et bien parce que je crois qu'il l'aurait envoyé lui-même si ça avait été le cas.

Bah, ça aurait eu l'air trop suspect voilà tout.

Peut-être, dis-je

Je croyais vraiment que Dumbledore, s'il avait pris cette décision, nous l'aurait fait savoir par son intermédiaire, mais il était probable que je me trompe aussi… C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je m'endormis, craignant le lendemain…

Êtes-vous heureuse de retourner à Poudlard Hermione?

Bien sûr! J'adore plus que tout cette école! De plus, comparé au derniers mois que j'ai passé, j'aurai presque l'impression d'être en vacance ! Dis-je en souriant aux côtés de Drago sous les flashs des photos près du Poudlard Express.

Et vous Drago !

Oh je dois dire que j'appréhendais ce moment me disant que j'allais être séparé de ma bien-aimée, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Mais hier soir nous avons reçu une excellente nouvelle ! Poudlard nous a fait le privilège de nous accorder une chambre pour notre confort et notre… intimité ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au journaliste.

Comme je détestais toutes ces petites allusions qu'il ne cessait de passer!

Harry Potter !

Harry et les Weasley venait d'entrer sur la plateforme 9 ¾.

Une photo avec les Malefoy ! Alors qu'on le tirait vers nous pour une photo qui fut prise sous le regard encore sous le choc d'Harry.

Salut Harry ! Dis-je, lui sautant au cou.

Tu as l'air en pleine forme Hermione !

Harry… dit Drago en lui tendant la main que Harry prit sous les Flashs des journalistes.

Drago…

Harry comment sont vos rapports avec les Malefoy ?

Oh ils sont ... excellents !

Harry avait l'air encore à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Je décidai donc de mettre fin à tous cela.

Bien messieurs les journalistes nous devons vous laissez pour aller accomplir nos devoirs de préfets !dis-je en entraînant Harry et Drago vers le train et en refermant la porte .Pour la plus grande déception des journalistes.

Désolé pour tout ça Harry !

J'imagine que c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas eu le temps de nous envoyer de tes nouvelles durant les vacances, me répondit Harry sur un ton de reproche.

Bah quoi Harry ¸ça te dérange de ne plus être en premier dans sa liste de priorité!

Y me semble pas t'avoir causé Malefoy !

Si on était de retour au nom de famille, mieux valait tout stopper, car je voyais déjà que Harry semblait serrer sa baguette dans sa main.

Écoute Harry on doit aller au compartiment des préfets, on nous attend.

Très bien.

On se revoit tout à l'heure. Dis-je en entraînant Drago à ma suite.

Écoute Drago lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille tu pourrais ne serait-ce que faire un tout petit effort. Je t'en prie ne déclenche pas les hostilités au moins !

Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de profiter des quelques avantages d'être ton époux !me répondit-il en chuchotant aussi.

Je suis très bien capable de me défendre toute seule Drago !

C'est vrai. J'ai un vague souvenir de quelqu'un qui fut projeté sur le mur de sa cuisine.

En parlant de ça .Je t'en prie dans le Wagon des préfets, ne provoque pas Ron , n'essaie pas d'être gentil avec lui , de lui parler , de lui serrer la main … En fait ne t'approche tout simplement pas de lui !

Et qu'est-ce que je vais en tirer ?

Si on disait un voyage dans le train seul avec tes vils amis de Serpentard et, dis-je en l'agrippant par la cravate, le fait de ne pas dormir par terre ce soir.

Très bien mon Amour ! dit-il en m'embrassant devant les élèves qui se promenaient dans le couloir et qui semblaient se dire Ahhhh l'amour !

Quand on arriva dans le wagon Ron n'était toujours pas arrivé et les préfets des différentes maisons vinrent tous nous souhaiter des félicitations. Ron arriva quand le train se mit en marche, mais il resta en retrait ainsi que les préfets de Serpentard qui nous regardait d'un œil critique. Quand McGonagall eu finie de dire les instructions il se dépêcha de filer vers le corridor. J'embrassai mon mari rapidement et couru à sa poursuite.

Ron attend !

Il stoppa net quand il entendit ma voix

Il faut qu'on parle.

Il sembla pendant plusieurs instants y réfléchir ce qui laissa le temps à tout les préfets de sortir de la pièce, ainsi qu'a mon mari que Ron fusilla du regard.

Très bien

Pas ici lui, dis-je.

Je le ramenai dans le wagon des préfets où je fermai la porte.Je pris place en face de lui et pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures l'on se regarda dans les yeux sans rien dire. Je remarquai alors la cicatrice qui ornait l'un de ses sourcils, me demandant si j'étais la cause de cette blessure qui aurait dû disparaître entièrement sous les soins magiques de Mrs Weasley pourtant. Puis lasse de ce silence je brisai la glace.

Je suis désolé Ron pour ce qui c'est passé cet été. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je sais que j'y suis vraiment allée fort et je m'en excuse.

Ce n'était pas ta faute Hermione. Ne t'excuse pas je l'avais bien mérité.

Non, Ron c'est faux, dis-je d'un ton suppliant

Si Hermione ! Je me suis attaqué à ton mari, à l'homme que tu aimes! Je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela!

Ron. Ton amitié m'est précieuse et je ne veux pas la perdre mais…. Si tu veux que notre amitié survive tu te dois de faire un effort pour supporter Drago! Il fait partie de ma vie désormais ! Je veux pouvoir me promener à ses cotés tout en étant avec Harry et toi !

Il se leva, se mit a arpenter la pièce plusieurs minutes, puis finalement alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler à l'extérieur il me dit :

Hermione je ne peux pas encore te faire une promesse que je sais que je ne pourrai tenir. Te voir avec lui est une chose que je crois que je ne pourrai jamais accepter.

Je devais l'accepter Ron semblait avoir tourner la page et il semblait vouloir ne plus me voir. Je me levai à mon tour.

Autrement dit tu veux mettre un terme à notre amitié ?

Non, mais je ne peux accepter d'être avec toi quand il sera la.

J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit ici d'une bonne partie du temps Ron!

Ne m'en demande pas plus Hermione ! Je fais déjà un effort ! Me dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Très bien ! dis-je offusquée. J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix !

Effectivement!

Ce qu'il pouvait être borné ! Après tout il aurait tout de même pu faire un petit effort, ne serait-ce que de supporter sa présence! Je ne lui en demandais pas tant ! Harry le faisait bien lui ! Je devais me calmer, car si je n'avais pas se semblant d'amitié je n'aurais rien du tout. Et l'amitié que j'avais pour Ron était bien trop précieuse pour que je me permette de la perdre.

Une seule chose !

Quoi donc ?

Ne t'avise plus de toucher l'homme que j'aime Ron ! Surtout s'il ne t'attaque pas.

Je vais faire un effort je te le jure. Mais je dois absolument te le demander une dernière fois. Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il n'a pas rejoint tu-sais-qui?

Ron, j'aurais vu sa marque et je peux t'en assurer il n'en a aucune. De plus il aurait été impossible qu'il puisse aller le rejoindre, car il a été avec moi tout l'été, l'on ne c'est pratiquement pas quittés.

J'avais au moins pu lui dire la vérité là-dessus, car ce que je venais de dire était vrai. D'accord je n'avais pas ausculté chaque parcelle de son corps comme il le pensait, mais j'en avais assez vu pour pouvoir m'assurer que Drago ne portait aucune marque. Ron me regarda, mais ne sembla toujours pas convaincu.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ron, je sais ce que je fais. J'aime un homme qui m'aime également et je suis très heureuse.

Très bien ! me répondit-il dans un soupir.Dans se cas si on allait retrouver les autres.

Bonne idée. Dis-je heureuse.

D'accord je n'avais pas eu tout ce que je voulais mais c'était mieux que rien! On alla à la recherche du compartiment dans lequel devait se trouver Harry, mais l'on ne le trouva nulle part. L'on alla donc trouver Neville et Luna.

Salut ! Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous!

Bien sûr !

Salut Neville, dit Ron en s'asseyant à coté de Neville. Salut Luna.

Slut.

Luna était encore une fois plongée dans le chicaneur et elle ne leva même pas les yeux.

Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry ? Dis-je en m'asseyant à coté de Luna.

Oui il était ici, mais le professeur Slughorn l'a invité à son compartiment, pour manger je crois… Mais c'est vrai Hermione !dit-il en voyant ma bague. Félicitation.

Merci.

Je dois te l'avouer j'ai été surpris quand je t'ai vu sur la couverture du magazine de ma grand-mère. Malefoy! Un serpentard ! Ton choix me surprend !

Tu sais, l'amour n'a pas de préjugé Neville, et j'aime Drago. Tu sais, il est bien moins méchant que tu ne le crois. Il a changé.

Un peu… pensais-je pour moi-même.

Tout de même, il reste et restera toujours un serpentard.

Peut-être mais n'as-tu pas remarqué que cette année au moins il n'est pas dans les couloirs à torturer les premières années

J'espère que tu sais se que tu fais Hermione.

Durant le reste du voyage les garçons parlèrent de Quidditch et moi et Luna l'on se concentra sur notre lecture, car je n'avais presque pas eu le temps de lire mes livres scolaires avant la rentrée, occupée comme je l'avais été et j'avais pris beaucoup de retard ! Harry ne se pointa pas de tout le voyage et la dernière personne qui semblait l'avoir vu était Ginny, qui était sortie avec lui de la réunion de Slughorn. Quand le temps fut arrivé de quitter le train il ne pointa pas le bout de son nez non plus.

Où croyez-vous qu'il peut être, demanda Neville alors que nous étions sur le quai de pré au lard au travers des élèves qui sortaient de train.

Aucune idée, il devrait pourtant être là.

Il s'est peut-être fait enlever par des trolls . Dit Luna

Je ne crois pas Luna ! Il doit être déjà dans une diligence, dit Ron Allez venez on le retrouvera dans la grande salle.

L'on monta donc dans une diligence et alors qu'elle se mettait en marche j'aperçus sortant presque en dernier du train Drago…

Quand l'on arriva dans la grande salle il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry.

Mais où peut-il être ? dis-je à Ron. Tu penses que Voldemort pourrait …

Je ne crois pas, les aurors l'auraient vu venir.

J'espère que tu as raison dis-je en regardant la porte d'entrée.

Durant la répartition cependant un patronus en forme de loup apparut près de Dumbledore. Il sembla lui parler puis quelques instants plus tard Rogue se leva et quitta la salle

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Ron

Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Ce n'est que lorsque que le dessert fut servi que Harry, suivi de Rogue, apparut dans la grande salle. Alors qu'il passait à coté des tables des différentes maisons et que les chuchotements montaient dans la salle, j'aperçu ce qui causait cet émoi. Harry avait le visage couvert de quelque chose qui semblait être rouge! Harry pris place à coté de nous.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Harry!

Plus tard Hermione. Me dit-il en voyant tous les regards vers lui .Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il a Ron qui le regardait d'un air dégoûté.

Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage!dit Ron.

Je vais t'arranger sa Tergeo dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers Harry. Le visage de Harry devint propre comme un sous neuf

Merci ! Et mon nez sa va ?

Oui pourquoi! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Harry ! On s'inquiétait !

Pas maintenant Hermione ! d'un ton définitif qui voulait dire qu'il c'était passé quelque chose d'important.

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Dit Dumbledore en se levant…

Le discours que prononça Dumbledore fut écouté et commenté par tous y compris pas moi, Harry et Ron, car il annonça que Rogue allait enfin avoir le poste qu'il avait tant convoité et que Slughorn allait occuper le poste de professeur de potion. Quand son discours fut terminé je me dépêchai de reconduire les premières années à la salle commune puis de revenir à la grande salle pour rejoindre Drago qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Je m'approchai de la table des serpentard où il était toujours et je m'assis à ses cotés en l'embrassant au passage.

Tu n'es pas allé reconduire les premières années?

Non, ça ne me tentait pas.

Drago ! C'est notre devoir de le faire !

Bah il y en a d'autre pour s'en occuper.

Drago cette insigne que tu portes va avec les avantages et les responsabilités! Si tu n'es pas capable de tout assumer va la rendre !

Vu que je ne suis pas empli de beaux principes comme toi, ça ne me dérange pas mon amour ! dit-il en m'embrassant et en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant parfois ! Il ne méritait vraiment pas son insigne de préfet ! Il ne l'avait reçu que parce qu'il était le chouchou de Rogue tous le monde le savait bien.

Hum ! Hum!

Je rompis le baiser pour apercevoir McGonagall qui était a présent à nos cotés.

Je suis désolé !dis-je en me redressant rapidement je ne vous avais pas vu professeur !

Ce n'est rien madame Malefoy

Oh! Professeur mademoiselle fera l'affaire ! dis-je tout bas en rougissant.

Il l'avait fait exprès de m'embrasser pour ne pas que je vois arriver le professeur! Ne me lâchant pas pour que le professeur soit obligé de signaler sa présence !

Très bien ! Alors suivez-moi je vais aller vous montrez vos appartements.

Allez viens Drago dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et en suivant McGonagall.

Nous vous avons installez à mi-chemin entre les dortoirs de vos maisons. Bien entendu vous pourrez avoir accès tous les deux au mot de passe des deux dortoirs. Ce qui vous permettra de pouvoir utiliser les deux salles communes.

L'on marcha pendant un moment empruntant différent passage.

Voilà l'on est arrivé, dit elle alors qu'elle stoppait devant une porte. Pour pouvoir entrer vous n'avez qu'à prononcer le mot de passe. Il s'agit de Fleur du mal.

Au moment où elle prononça les mots la porte s'ouvrit et j'entrai, suivit de près par Drago. La pièce était magnifique, bien que moins somptueuse que celle de notre manoir. Elle comportait un petit salon à l'entrée où était disposé deux fauteuils ,un long sofa et une très grande bibliothèque . Ceux-ci étaient disposés près d'un foyer en pierre où le feu crépitait joyeusement. Puis dans le fond de la pièce l'on avait dans le mur de pierre, fait un trou de la forme d'une arche plutôt grande qui laissait entrevoir un grand lit baldaquin au drap de couleur rouge et verte!

Une salle de bain est à votre unique disposition par cette porte dit-elle en désignant une porte dans se qui était notre petit salon.

C'est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup professeur !lui dis je.

Bien je vais vous laissez, dit-elle en sortant.

Ça aurait pu être pire dit Drago en s'assoyant sur un fauteuil près du feu.

Allons c'est super !

Il ne te faut pas beaucoup pour te faire plaisir.

Et je m'aime comme ça ! dis-je en allant défaire mes valises.

Tant mieux pour toi …

Je voulais te demander, pour les repas je crois que l'on devrait dîner chacun à nos tables respectives.

Comme tu veux, mais je ne crois pas que l'on fasse très crédible si l'on ne mange pas quelque fois ensemble.

Tu as peut-être raison, mais alors seulement quelque fois.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa te dérange tant ?

Aucune raison en particulier. C'est juste parce que je crois qu'il faut se conserver une certaine image en dehors de celle du couple.

D'accord je lui mentais, mais le seul fait de lui dire que Ron ne serais pas avec moi quand il y serait, lui aurait suffit pour que désormais il me suive à la trace partout dans le château.

Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ? Dit-il en venant s'appuyer sur le contour de l'arche de pierre et en me regardant.

Pourquoi tant de question Drago ? Serais-tu déçu ! Dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Je me questionnais voilà tout dit-il en retournant s'asseoir dans le salon.

Tu ne défais pas tes valises ?

Pourquoi je ferais ça à quoi tu penses que sa sert les elfes de maisons !

Drago ! S'il devait advenir que tu te serves d'un elfe pour ranger tes affaires je te jure que quand tu reviendras toutes tes affaires auront disparues! Dis-je en apparaissant dans le salon

Tu n'oserais pas, me lançât-il

Oh que si et en plus je n'en aurais aucun remord ! Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Celle-ci était superbe et il y avait une fenêtre d'où l'on avait une très belle vue sur la forêt interdite et sur se qui semblait être la tour de Gryffondor. Je pris un langoureux bain dans lequel je me repassais le film de ma journée. C'est alors que je me rappelais que Drago était sortis très en retard du train et que Harry ne m'avait toujours pas dis se qui lui était arrivé. Après avoir passer un pyjama je sortis de la salle de bain décidée à avoir la réponse à ma première question, mais je me rendis bien compte en entrant dans la chambre que je ne pourrais l'avoir puisque Drago dormait. Une chose attira cependant mon attention. Il avait rangé ces affaires! Peut-être avais-je vraiment eue raison après tout ! Il avait peut-être changé…

Le lendemain matin à mon réveil, il était déjà debout

Aller réveilles toi et habilles toi !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai faim Hermione!

Et…

Parce qu'il faudrait peut-être arriver en même temps aussi! Me dit-il d'un ton exaspérer, comme si c'était évident.

Très bien donnes moi 5 minutes !

2 minutes !

Mon dieu dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain ! Ne t'inquiètes pas il y aura encore à manger même si l'on arrive trois minutes plus tard !

L'on était presque rendu à la porte de la grande salle quand je me souvins.

Drago pourquoi es-tu sortis tard du train hier ?

J'avais oublié quelque chose dit-il en m'entraînant dans la Grande salle qui était remplis d'élèves.

Plusieurs yeux se tournèrent vers nous, mais l'on continua de marcher nos bras l'un autour de l'autre. Quand le moment vînt de se diriger chacun vers notre table pour déjeuner il m'empoigna pour que je lui fasse face, m'embrassa et m'enlaça. Je répondis à son baiser et passai mes bras autour de son cou. À présent les regards étaient presque tous braqués sur nous.

Granger vous qui vous pensez si intelligente vous auriez du comprendre que votre chambre vous avait été assigné justement pour ne pas que l'on vous vois vous minoucher à toute heure de la journée !

Je me retourner pour faire face à Rogue qui nous regardait d'un air dégoûté. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ! L'on ne faisait absolument rien de mal !

Nous ne violons aucun règlement professeur, je vous prierai donc de m'excuser mais je suis occupé dit Drago en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Et bien dans se cas vous le serez aussi ce soir Malefoy ! Retenue, ce soir, à 8 heures dans mon bureau ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs alors que Drago et moi l'on continuait de s'embrasser, mais je finis par m'en écarter et je me dirigeais vers Ron et Harry.

Salut dis-je en me servant un jus d'orange

Te rends-tu compte que Rogue vient de donner une retenue à un Serpentard ! Dit Harry.

C'est une date historique! l'on devrait en faire une fête nationale! dit Ron.

Vous n'exagérez pas un tout petit peu tous les deux. Dit-je ne mangeant un toast.

Pas du tout ! s'écrièrent-ils

On dirait que le professeur Rogue a de la difficulté à accepter le choix de son élève préféré! Dit Neville qui était a nos cotés.

La discussion, qui prenait une mauvaise tournure, fut heureusement interrompue par le professeur McGonagall qui nous distribua nos horaires de cour en fonction des buses que l'on avait obtenues. Je pus continuer tous les cours que je souhaitais et je me dépêchais de me rendre à mon premier cour : études des runes. J'en ressortis avec une tonne de devoir les bras surchargés de livres et je me rendis au cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Étant en avance j'attendis à la porte.

Salut chéri, me dit Drago en essayant de me voir derrière ma pile de livre.

Besoin d'aide ?

Non sa va aller.

À vrai dire, dit-il en sortant sa baguette, Wingardium Leviosa !

Les livres lévitèrent à coté d'Hermione.

Comment je pouvais t'embrasser avec tous ces livres, dit-il en m'embrassant sous les yeux de sa bande de serpentard qui le suivait, mais que je n'avais pas encore remarqué vu que je ne voyais tout simplement rien du tout.

Bonjour, lançais-je à ses amis lorsqu'il me lâcha finalement.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à me répondre, mais sous le regard féroce de Drago de faible bonjour s'élevèrent. Puis je me retournai vers Drago

Si se ne te déranges pas je voudrais bien récupérer mes livres avant que le professeur Rogue ne te donne encore un fois une retenue

Voilà dit-il en bougeant sa baguette sur les livres qui revinrent dans mes bras.

Je posa mes livres à cotés de moi et enlacé et aidé par Drago j'essaya d'entamer une discussion ce qui ne fut guère facile, mais l'on réussit tout de même à avoir quelques phrases et je considérais cela comme un bon début.Ron et Harry me rejoignirent quelques instants seulement avant que Rogue ne sorte de la classe pour nous faire entrer et Harry réussi à avoir une retenue durant le cour dans lequel on devait s'exercer au sort informulé. Quand le cour fut terminé Harry, Ron et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune pour discuter.

Hermione il faut que je te dises…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Hier soir si je suis arrivé en retard c'est parce que dans le train …


	6. Chapitre 6 De l'orage dand l'air

Chapitre 6

Notre première journée d'école se déroula bien trop vite à mon goût. Après le cours d'arithmancie et de potion, il fut le temps d'aller dîner.La soirée ne faisait que commencer! Après que Ginny soit venue m'aider vainement à raisonner Harry a propos de son livre des potions duquel il avait suivit les instructions durant le cours ,je me rendis près de Drago, qui était entouré de sa bande de Serpentard .

- Salut chéri, dis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement.  
- Salut, dit-il en se retournant complètement vers moi.  
- J'ai eu une envie subite et il fallait absolument que je vienne tant parler, dis je en m'assoyant sur ses genoux.  
- Que veut-tu dire. me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Je l'embrassé alors fougueusement et lui chuchotai à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que les personnes aux alentours comprennent

- j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite

Il me regarda surpris

- viens me rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers notre chambre le laissant là. Je savais très bien qu'il viendrait, il n'avait pas le choix, car si il ne venait pas ses amis se poseraient des questions.

(pensée de Drago)Jusqu'au ………….

- Pardonnez moi mais je dois partir dit Drago après un moment à ses amis  
- Tu ne devrais pas y aller Drago. Lui dit Pansy  
- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas aller retrouver ma femme ?  
- Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ! J'en suis sûre !  
- C'est absolument faux et je vais te dire une chose, si je ne l'avais jamais épousé je n'aurais même osé penser à ce que tu me touches! Tu me dégoûtes ! Hermione est mille fois mieux que toi ! Déclara-t-il haut et fort

Drago quitta donc la grande salle. Laissant derrière lui une Pansy humiliée. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il n'était certes pas préparé à ce qui l'attendait. Il entra referma la porte, puis se dirigea vers son lit, seul endroit où il y avait de la lumière, mais bien avant qu'il n'y soit, les lumières se rallumèrent.

- MOBILIARBUS !

Une lampe vola alors vers lui, la manqua de peu et alla se fracasser sur le mur. Il se retourna et aperçu Hermione. Elle n'était pas contente et cela se voyait! Elle se tenait droite, bloquant l'accès à la porte, la baguette levée et il aperçu, comme chez Ron cette lueur de guerrière.

- MOBILIARBUS !

Cette fois-ci ce fut une brique de pierre que j'évitai en me baissant

- Hermione calme toi, lui dis-je en me relevant  
- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ !  
- De quoi parles-tu ? bien que je savais parfaitement le sujet de la colère...Ce foutu Potter ! Il fallait bien qu'il aille se plaindre à sa maman!  
- NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI MALEFOY ! TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN !MOBILIARBUS!

(Fin des pensées de Drago )

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de la bibliothèque de s'avancer et que Drago évita; non sans avoir reçu une bonne dizaine de livre sur la tête.

- MAIS TU ES DEVENUE FOLLE !  
- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ T'EN PRENDRE À HARRY !  
- IL M'ESPIONNAIT JE TE FERAIS REMARQUER, IL N'AVAIT QU'A SE MÊLER DE SE QUI LE REGARDAIT !  
- SA NE TE DONNAIT PAS POUR AUTANT LE DROIT DE LUI CASSER LE NEZ !

Je levai encore ma baguette, mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt et avait sorti la sienne.

- STUPEFIX ! lança Drago.  
- PROTEGO ! criais-je  
- MAIS TU VAS TE CALMER OUI ! SA VA ALARMER TOUT LE CHÂTEAU!  
- Personne ne le sauras Drago j'ai insonorisé les murs avant que tu n'arrives.Tu vois AU MOINS UN DE NOUS DEUX PENSE AVANT D'AGIR GRAND IMBÉCILE ! MOBILIARBUS ! dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur un fauteuil.  
- ET SI TU AVAIS SURPRIS UN DE MES AMIS EN TRAIN DE T'ESPIONNER J'IMAGINE QUE TU L'AURAIS LAISSÉ FILER TOI MISS JE SAIS TOUT!  
- NON, MAIS JE NE ME SERAIS PAS DÉFOULÉE SUR LUI GRAND INSIGNIFIANT ! J'AURAIS PU PERDRE L'AMITIÉ DE HARRY A JAMAIS ! MAIS ÇA TU T'EN FICHES ! TU NE PENSES QU'A TOI COMME TOUJOURS ! MOBILIARBUS!

Le meuble où l'on avait rangé nos vêtements le soir d'avant se précipita sur Drago

- PROTEGO!Dit il alors que les vêtements volaient un peu partout dans a pièce frapper par le contre sort de Drago. C FAUX HERMIONE ET TU LE SAIS BIEN !  
- TU MENT COMME TOUJOURS ! LASHLABASK!

Le sort que Drago évita alla rougir la pierre.

- MAIS TU ES FOLLE TU VA BLESSER QUELQU'UN ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE ME SERAIS MARIÉ AVEC TOI SI JE NE PENSAIS PAS AUX AUTRES !  
- TU L'AS FAIT POUR ÉCHAPPER À TON PÈRE!  
- C'ÉTAIT UNE DES RAISONS ! IL Y AVAIT DES MILLIONS D'AUTRES CHOSES À FAIRE POUR LUI ÉCHAPPER ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! JE L'AI FAI AUSSI POUR AIDER ! JE NE SUIS PAS SI MAUVAIS QUE TU NE CESSES DE LE PENSER !  
- ET TU CROIS QUE SA VA T'EXCUSER ! TU ES LOIN DU COMPTE ! J'AI DU PLAIDER TA CAUSE DRAGO ! TE DÉFENDRE DEVANT HARRY ALORS QUE JE N'AVAIS CESSÉ DE LUI DIRE QUE TU AVAIS CHANGÉ ! INCEN…  
- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Le sort me frappa de plein fouet et je tombai raide par terre ne voyant qu'en haut de moi. J'attendis le bruit de ses pas qui s'approchaient et il s'agenouilla à coté de moi, se penchant vers moi pour que je l'aperçoive. Il avait dans le visage une expression … une expression dégoûtée.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas changé .Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose Hermione. L'être qui était devant toi en quatrième année n'aurait même pas voulu que tu le touches. Comment peux-tu croire encore, après un été complet passé en ma compagnie à aider la communauté des sorciers à se rallier du coté du bien, que je sois encore le même. L'homme dont le destin était de devenir un mangemort en suivant les traces de son père. Destin que je ne pouvais éviter, obligé que j'étais sous les ordres de mon père. Tu l'as connu Hermione, crois tu vraiment qu'il m'avait laissé le choix de penser comme je le voulais…

Il arrêta alors de parler. Il me semblait voir dans son visage qu'il pensait en avoir trop dit, trop dévoilé. Je ne sus qu'elles furent ses pensées, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il remit son masque d'insensibilité qu'il portait toujours et se releva.

- Crois-tu que je n'aurais pas profité de la situation Hermione. Se serait si facile …

Il leva sa baguette et je fermais les yeux, pour ne pas voir se qu'il ferait.

- Finite Incantatem. Dit-il en sortant de la pièce sans un regard derrière lui, alors que je retrouvais le contrôle de mon corps.

Je me relevai dans le milieu des décombres, car oh oui, c'était le mot a utiliser dans cette situation. La presque totalité des meubles étaient en morceaux, morceaux qui étaient répandus un peu partout dans la pièce. Presque rien n'avait survécu à ma colère qui avait détruit tout sur son passage telle une tornade ! J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort, mais il n'était pas sans tort lui non plus. Pourtant en ce moment je ne pensais plus à la situation qui nous avait mené à ce désastre. Seul ce qui venait de se passer et se qui en résultait m'intéressait. Premièrement la chambre qui était un totale désastre et deuxièmement se que m'avais confiée Drago. Plein de choses se bousculait dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et tant d'émotions me traversait que je n'avais le goût d'une seule chose m'effondrer … Mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas. Je devais rester forte ! Je pris le temps de reprendre mes esprits, puis je décidai de m'atteler à réparer se qui avait été autre fois un salon et une chambre. Il me fallut plusieurs heures et des milliers de Reparo> pour réparer tout se qui avait été cassé et pour tout ranger. Je regardais la pièce, fière tout de même du résultat. Elle était comme avant, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Je m'effondrai sur le divan .Les émotions de la soirée m'avaient achevée. Drago m'avait-il dit cela seulement pour me calmer ou étais-ce vraiment la vérité? Avait-il voulu se jouer de moi ? Quel aurait été l'avantages pour lui de faire cela ? Devais-je avoir confiance en lui ? Tant de questions qui étaient sans réponse ! Je décidai donc d'aller dormir la dessus, tout serait peut-être plus clair le lendemain matin.

Quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir 1 ou 2 heures plus tard, je fis semblant de continuer à dormir. Drago sembla rester quelques instants dans l'entrée, puis il alla sûrement s'asseoir sur le Divan, car il ne vint pas dans la chambre. Je me rendormis donc.

Le lendemain matin à mon réveil la chambre était vide.Je me rendis à la grande salle où je retrouvai Harry et Ron pour déjeuner. Un regard vers la table des serpentard confirma l'absence de Drago. La journée se déroula sans que je vois ne serait-ce que l'ombre de mon mari. Lorsque le soir j'étais attablé au salon pour faire mes devoirs, on cogna à la porte. Cet idiot, comme si j'allais l'attaquer aussitôt qu'il aurait franchi la porte ! Hum … bon.

- Allons entre Drago, je ne vais pas t'attaquer !

Mais personne n'entra. Je me souvins alors du sort d'insonorisation et je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Tandis que j'ouvrais la porte je lançais :

- Enfin Drago te ferais-je si peurrrrrr…….  
- Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger  
- Bonjour Professeur, lui répondis-je en rougissant.

Dumbledore se tenait à l'entrée de ma chambre.

- Puis je entrer ?  
- Oh oui bien sur !

Il entra et alla s'asseoir sur un des divans. Je le suivis et fis de même.

- Appréciez-vous votre nouvelle chambre Hermione ?  
- Oh oui, elle est très bien.  
- J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai accepté l'offre du professeur McGonagall concernant cette chambre?  
Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Il m'a semblé qu'il serait plus facile que vous ayez une pièce pour vous lorsque vous ne ressentiriez pas le devoir d'être proche l'un de l'autre lorsque l'autre serait là. Alors quand Minerva est venu me faire cette proposition, avec l'accord du personnel enseignant je me suis dit que c'était une excellente idée.

J'avais donc eu raison, ce n'était effectivement pas l'idée de Dumbledore, bien qu'il l'eu approuvé.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous remerciez Hermione pour ce que vous avez fait cette été. Vous avez eu raison de le faire. Vous avez aidé beaucoup de gens et sauvé, de ce fait, de nombreuses vies. J'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile.  
- C'est vrai… Mais ce ne l'est toujours pas .Même après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, je suis toujours incapable de lui faire confiance. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne cesse de douter de tout ce qu'il me dit Professeur. Il a tant fait de mal dans le passé… Comment puis-je être sure qu'il ne recommencera pas ? Comment avez-vous fait vous pour avoir confiance en Drago et même en Rogue? Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité ?

Il m'observa un moment par dessus ces lunettes en demi-lunes, de son regard plein de sagesse, et me dit :

- Hermione avoir confiance c'est n'est pas de se dire que la personne en face de vous ne vous mentira jamais. Vous avez confiance en Harry, mais pourtant je ne crois pas qu'il ne vous ais jamais menti. Avoir confiance c'est croire en la personne en face de vous. Si vous ne cessez de douter de tout, vous ne pourrez jamais laisser votre cœur parler. L'amour, Hermione, est ce qui distingue toutes les bonnes personnes des mauvaises. Voldemort lui n'en a pas et cela constitue sa plus grande faiblesse. Mais Hermione bien que Rogue et Drago ne soit pas les deux personnes les plus sensibles au monde je peux vous assurez une chose, ils sont capable d'aimer. Ils se murent derrières un masque pour nous empêchez de les voir tel qu'ils sont réellement. C'est pour cela que pour certaines personnes il sera toujours difficile de voir que Rogue et Drago sont du coté du bien.  
- Vous avez sûrement raison, mais je ne suis pas sur d'être une des personnes qui soient capables de voir…

Il se leva alors.

- Hermione croyez-vous vraiment que je vous l'aurais demandé si je ne vous en croyais pas capable ! Je suis sur que vous pouvez y parvenir ! J'ai confiance en vous ! Vous avez la force de passer au travers des obstacles qui se dresseront sur votre route .

Je relevai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Il était si confiant je le voyais bien. Il n'avait aucun doute sur mes capacités et croyait en moi. Mais étais-je digne d'une tel confiance après ce qui c'était passé le soir d'avant ?

- Hermione peut importe les gestes que l'on pose dans le passé, ce qui est vraiment important c'est le chemin que l'on prendra par rapport au geste que l'on a posé. Je dois vous laissez maintenant Hermione.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et juste avant de la refermer il se tourna vers moi.  
- Je voulais vous dire Hermione, c'est de la très belle magie! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil puis il ferma la porte me laissant seule.

Il savait, ce qui c'était passé, je ne savais comment, mais je me promis de le découvrir, et malgré tout il croyait en moi, il croyait en le meilleur du monde. Après tout ce chemin parcouru il aurait été idiot de reculer, je devais continuer. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, je devais pour cela faire face à Drago et mettre plusieurs choses au clair. Je me rappelai alors les paroles de Madame Weasley lors de ma visite Hermione pour qu'un mariage fonctionne il faut que les deux mettent du leur> Et bien j'allais suivre son conseil, même si je n'aimais pas Drago sa pouvait toujours marcher non ? La première chose à faire était de trouver Drago. Où pouvait-il bien être à cette heure avancée s'il n'était pas dans notre chambre ? Je me dirigeai ver la salle commune de Serpentard . Tout se que j'espérais après avoir franchi le portrait c'était que la salle commune soit presque vide. La chance me sourit, en plus d'y trouver Drago je le retrouvais seul avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils me regardèrent arriver, me fixant et arrêtant de parler.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? demanda Drago en se retournant.  
- Salut Drago.  
- Hermione?  
- Je voulais te parler et comme tu n'arrivais pas …  
- Très bien, allons-y, dit il en se levant et en sortant sans même un au revoir à ses deux gorilles.  
- Au revoir, leur dis-je en sortant à sa suite.

Ils semblèrent surpris que je leur adresse la parole, mais je ne m'attardai pas. Je me rendis à notre chambre où Drago c'était sans doute dirigé. Je le trouvai effectivement dans l'entrée debout à attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais.  
- Je crois que l'on devrait parler Drago.  
- De quoi  
- De ce qui c'est passé hier  
- Bien sur que j'accepte tes excuses  
- Pardon !  
- Celle que tu allais me dire  
- Tu te trompes complètement !  
- Ah oui !  
- Oui!

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux

- Écoute l'on va peut-être être encore un bout de temps ensemble si tu le veux toujours et je crois que l'on devrait régler quelques petits détails pour éviter que ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour se reproduise, dis-je en m'assoyant sur un canapé.  
- Lesquels  
- Pour débuter Harry et Ron.  
- Hum….  
- Ils ne sont plus tes ennemis tu vas devoir entrer sa dans ta tête et t'en souvenir. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'eux ne l'oublient pas non plus. Mais s'il devait advenir qu'il t'espionne à nouveau, où tout autre chose pense avec ta tête et au lieu de casser un nez viens plutôt m'en parler comme ça se sera lui qui sera en tort et non toi !  
- Parce que tu penses que je vais venir pleurer dans tes robes quand Harry et Ron vont venir m'embêter maman ?  
- Je ne le pense pas Drago ! Tu vas le faire ! Sinon il pourrait arriver que je me retrouve comme par hasard dans tous les endroits où tu te trouveras et que tu te ramasses avec des vêtements en bien piètre état!

Il sembla y réfléchir un instant, au travers de ce regard impénétrable je ne pus rien décerner.

- Très bien, je vais faire un effort  
- Tu vas devoir aussi lui présenter tes excuses  
- Ça ne va pas la tête jamais je ne ferai cela !  
- Écoute Drago, sa pourrait être pire ! Je vais lui demander aussi qu'il s'excuse.  
- Il n'acceptera jamais non plus  
- S'il s'excuse me promet tu que tu le feras ?  
- Je te le promets mais tu ne réussiras jamais.  
- Laisse moi m'occuper de Harry .Quand a ce qui c'est passé hier soir …  
- J'accepte tes excuses  
- TU L'AVAIS MÉRITÉ et je ne m'excuserai certainement pas !  
- Te rend tu comptes que tu as faillis me blesser et je n'aurai même pas d'excuse !  
- Non, puisque je te ferai remarqué que tu avais blessé Harry ! Et que de plus c'est toi qui devrais me présenter des excuses pour m'avoir presque fait perdre l'amitié de mes deux meilleurs amis!  
- Bien, je m'excuse Hermione

Je le regardai ébahis, je n'aurais jamais cru, même dans mes rêves les plus fous qu'il accepte de s'excuser !

- Quoi !  
- Je suis surprise c'est tout.

Il me regarda d'un air qui voulait dire tu exagères, puis il cessa de faire le tour de la pièce et vînt s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?  
- Non

Je dois l'avouer il m'avait prise totalement au dépourvue. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait-il raison, il y avait peut-être, sous cet être froid, un cœur à quelque part.


	7. Chapitre 7 Des repas mouvementés

Chapitre 7 Des repas mouvementés

(En automne et l'hiver approche projetant ses brises glaciales sur poudlard)

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avant lui et j'observai sa poitrine qui montait au rythme de sa respiration. Je me levai et sortis doucement de notre chambre pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me dirigeai, comme c'était samedi, vers la salle commune de Gryffondor ou je retrouvai Harry et Ron qui était assis sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée a parlé de Quidditch.

- Salut

- Ah salut Hermione sa va !

- Oui, j'ai discuté avec Drago hier a propos de ce qui c'est passé dans le train

- Ah

- Il est prêt à te présenter des excuses

Il me regarda en voulant dire où est le piège ?

- Mais je lui aie dit que tu devrais lui présenter les tiennes aussi dans ce cas

- Et pourquoi je ferais sa ce n'est pas moi qui lui est casser le nez ! Dit Harry en s'emportant.

- Non, tu as bien raison, mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'espionnait non plus !

- Je refuse de présenter des excuses à Malefoy!

- Très bien dans se cas, je vais partir

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry, je ne suis plus qu'Hermione je suis aussi une Malefoy! Et j'aime mon mari certainement autant que je tiens a notre amitié… et je trouve sa insupportable de voir que tu as aussi peu de respect envers moi et celui que j'aime. Dis-je en partant et en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

Alors que je franchissais le portrait quelqu'un me saisit le bras. C'était Harry

- Très bien Hermione j'accepte

- Merci Harry dis-je en me serrant contre lui, si tu savais se que j'apprécie.

Il m'enlaça comme pour sceller notre accord. D'accord peut-être l'avais-je un peu manipulé,j'avais peut-être pousser mes larmes a apparaître mais je voulais tant que la situation s'arrange.

- Harry

- Oui

- Promet moi de ne plus espionner mon mari, ce n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu

- Hermione…

- Promet le moi lui demandais-je d'un regard suppliant les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien sur Hermione je te le promets, me répondit-il dans un soupir.

Alors que l'on était attablé dans la grande salle pour dîner (ou souper pour les québécois !) Drago se leva de sa table et je donnai un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il le voie. Il se leva alors et alla à sa rencontre. Quand ils arrivèrent près l'un de l'autre , les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers eux . Sous le chahut des élèves les 2 ennemis de toujours se regardèrent, se défiant du regard. Ils restèrent planté la un bon bout de temps à se regarder. Les vert et argent et les rouge et or les toisant. Puis finalement, sous mon regard d'encouragement, Drago leva sa main en direction de Harry :

- Je m'exx….m'exx….m'excuse Harry

Harry se tourna vers moi, comme pour me demander si j'étais sure, puis il se tourna et lui prit la main.

- Je m'excuse aussi Malef... Drago

Puis sans plus de manières, ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table respective sous les regards ébahis des élèves. Quand les acclamations reprirent l'on entendit plusieurs T'es tombé sur la tête Malefoy! venant de la table des Serpentard et des Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Harry venant de la table des Gryffondors. C'est alors que j'entamai ainsi que Drago des explications. Des explications sur le fait que les concurrences entre les maisons n'avaient plus à exister et que, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, l'on devait s'unir pour être plus fort lorsque le temps viendrait où l'on devrait combattre ensemble. Alors que j'entamai mon discours sur le courage qu'il allait falloir pour pouvoir se battre, Drago entama celui d'oublier ses folies de sang de bourbe et de sang mêlée. C'est ainsi que Poudlard connu un de ses plus grands silences lors d'un repas. Quand ils eurent terminé Drago se leva sous le regard féroces, ébahis et surpris des serpentard et moi sous les regards conquis des Gryffondor, l'on se retrouva, je l'embrassai m'agrippant à lui et le regardai dans toute sa splendeur… grandeur. Je l'entourai de mon bras et l'on pris la direction de notre chambre. Quand l'on eut quitté la grande salle les exclamations s'élevèrent de partout. Mais l'on ne se retourna pas.

- Tu avais raison je te l'accorde

- Tu peux repéter s'il te plaît j'ai mal entendu !

- Tu avais …

- Il se retourna pour me regarder sourire !

- Non mais, tu veux-tu rire de moi !

- C'est exactement se que je fais mon cher petit mari ! Dis-je d'un air amusée en prenant sa cravatte et en l'agitant de gauche à droite.Reste plus qu'a voir si sa va porter fruit !

- Mettre a profit cette situation pour pouvoir introduire les Serpentards a nos idées était assez risqué. Je crois que je viens de me faire de nombreux ennemis , dit-il en me regardant de son air froid

- Bah , ne t'inquiète pas si les Serpentards te rejettent il te restera les Gryffondors Ils m'ont semblé plus que réceptif à mes idées !

Il haussa un sourcil.

Le lendemain matin tout Poudlard ne parlait que de se qui c'était passé au dîner. Je savais pertinement que les élèves sans donnerait en cœur joie. Des Gryffondor semblait convaincu, mais d'autres continuaient de dire que l'on ne pouvait faire confiance au Serpentards. Quant au Serpentard il y avait ceux qui s'abstenaient de quelques commentaires que se soit et ceux qui en me regardant passer semblait vouloir me tuer d'un seule regard. Moi et Drago l'on ne se gêna pas pour provoquer davantage et convaincre les Gryffondors autant que les Serpentards de notre dévolu. Drago déjeuna à la table des Gryffondors et je dinais à la table des Serpentards. J'étais assis à coté de lui, quand il m'enlaça et m'embrassa .Je répondis à son baiser et l'on continua de s'embrasser sous les regards indignés de la majorité des Serpentard. Sa valaient la peine juste pour voir leur tête. J'appréciais désormais les baiser qu'il me donnait. Tant qu'a y être obligé autant en profité un peu essayais-je de me convaincre. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui fis un petit signe et il m'emmena dehors de la grande salle et m'embrassa langoureusement m'appuyant contre le mur .

- Trop c'est trop ! Éloigne toi de lui espèce de sale Sang de bourbe !

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Pansy, baguette en main, avec un autre groupe de Serpentard. Alors que je prenais ma baguette dans ma main pour répliquer. Drago me plaça en arrière de lui, et prenant sa baguette magique se retourna vers Pansy.

- COMMENT OSES-TU !

- Mais enfin Drago tu es malade ou quoi ! Elle est indigne de toi et tu le sais très bien ! lui répondit-elle doucement

- Ah ! Parce que tu crois être mieux qu'elle !

- Enfin Draco c'est une enfant de moldus ! Ce n'est même pas une vrai sorcière ! Moi je suis né de vrai sorcier ! Leur sang coule dans mes veines ! Alors bien sur que je suis mieux qu'elle ! Je devrais être a sa place ! dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Il sembla tout à coup se calmer et la jaugea du regard .

- Tu vois pansy jamais tu ne seras à sa place ! Parce que tu n'arrives mêne pas à la cheville d'Hermione! Regarde toi tu ne fais peur a personne ta baguette à la main. Serait tu seulement capable de me faire tomber par terre si tu me lançait un sort .Tu t'es faite des idées si tu a crus un jour qu'il y aurait quelques choses entre nous! Je te mééééprise toi et tes idées ! Rentre bien sa dans ta petite tête . En espérant que sa entre dans le peu d'espace.

Il se retourna et me tendit son bras que je saisis en lui souriant et l'on se dirigea vers notre chambre .

- Qu'as tu fais de mon Drago ! Sang impur tu vas payer !

Quand je vis jaillir le sort, il était trop tard et je n'eu le temps que d'apercevoir Drago se placer devant moi et tomber à la renverse .

- DRACO

- Non .

- Espèce de sotte ! Ne t'approches pas de lui. Dis-je pointant ma baguette sur elle , en la voyant s'approcher

Les élèves alarmés par les cris étaient venus voir se qui se passait . L'attroupement ne passa ,cependant pas inaperçu et bientôt Mc Gonagall Apparu

- Que se passe-t-il ici.

Elle me regarda, la baguette toujours pointer sur Pansy , regarda Drago , puis Pansy qui semblait horrifié de se qu'elle avait fait.

- Vous trois dit-elle en désignant trois Serpentards . Amenez monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Granger et Mademoiselle Parkinson veuillez me suivre sur le champ!

Sans un mot je me mit à la suite du professeur et l'on se retrouva toutes les trois dans son bureau .

- Je veux des explications maintenant !

- PANSY A ATTAQUÉ MON MARI !

- SALE SANG DE BOURBE C'ÉTAIT TOI QUI DEVAIS ÊTRE À SA PLACE !

- MISS PARKINSON JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! JAMAIS JE N'ADMETTERAI QU'UN DES ÉLÈVES DE CET ÉCOLE NE DISENT DE TELS ABOMINATIONS EST-CE BIEN COMPRIS !

Pansy sembla considérer pendant un instant si il vallait la peine de se faire punir .

- Bien professeur, finit-elle par siffler entre ses dents.

- Maintenant je veux savoir se qui c'est passé !

Je racontais se qui c'étais passé au proffeseur. Cette hisoire fut cependant interrompus mainte fois par Pansy, suivisdu professeur Mc Gonnagall qui réclama son silence à corps et à cris.Quand je terminais, McGonagall commença à sermonner Pansy et sous le flot de paroles du proffeseurs je commençais à m'inquièter de ne pas voir surgir Drago dans la pièce. Le sort qu'avait lancé pansy était pourtant facile à contrer et madame pomfresh aurait du avoir déjà terminé.

- Professeur puis-je me rendre à l'infirmerie pour aller voir Drago risquais-je doucement

- Bien sur madame Granger , OH NON VOUS VOUS VENEZ AVEC MOI dit le proffeseur McGonnagall en voyant Pansy se lever aussi.

Elle se leva aussitôt et empoigna Pansy.

- Je suis sur que le proffeseur Rogue sera ravi de nous voir !

Quand j'arrivai à l'infirmerie Drago était toujours inanimés et madame pomfresh était à son chevet.

- Comment va-t-il dis- je en m'approchant de lui.

- Le contre sort n'as pas fonctionner probablement du au fait que le sortdevait être trop puisssant je lui ai donc donner une potion. Il devrait revenir à lui d'ici quelques heures.

Mais que c'était-il donc passé ! Pensais-je en regardant Drago allongé. Il était impossible que Pansy est déployer un sort aussi puissant ! Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre bien des fois et ces performances étaient plutôt médiocres. Serait-t-il possible qu'un autre Serpentard en arrière d'elle est lancé le sort en même temps qu'elle . Il me semblait pourtant que les Serpentard avec Pansy étaient contre Drago et ses idées. Il est vrai cependant que je ne les avaient pas vu me convaicre du contraire. C'est Serpentards se qu'il pouvaient être Sournois ! Je restai au coté de Drago l'observant … espérant et je m'endormis.. Quand je rouvris les yeux j'aperçus Drago qui était assis dans son lit.

- Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?

- Quelques instants avant toi.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Sa pourrait aller mieux… Tu as passé la nuit ici ?me chuchota-til dans le creux de l'oreille avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait mon chéri sa n'aurait pas été très crédible ne crois-tu pas! Lui répondis-je en faisant de même.

- Si tu le dis !

Se qu'il avait parfois le don de m'énerver avec ses allusions ! Il croyait vraiment que toutes les filles étaient folles de lui ! Non mais ! Bonjour l'égo ! Se qu'il pouvait m'agacer parfois !Il me rendait folle …!

- Il commence à se faire tard tu ne trouves pas pour retourner dans tes rêves !

- Pourquoi quelle heure est-il !

- 10 heures passées

- Au mon dieu j'ai manquer mon cour d'arithmancie ! Je dois aller voir mon professeur ! On se revoit tout à l'heure ! Dis-je en me dépêchant de l'embrasser.

Mais lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il m'embrassa passionément… Quand je me soustrais enfin au baiser, je le regardai surprise.

- À ce soir !

Je me précipitai vers mon cour sans plus d'explications. Mais que voulais donc dire se baiser si passionnelle qu'il m'avait donnée ?

La semaine se déroula a une vitesse phénoménale. Drago était sortit de l'infirmerie après 2 jours avec, m'avait-il dit une interdiction solide de ne pas jouer samedi contre les Gryffondor, je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse à ce baiser qui ne c'était pas renouveler dans la semaine, mais les langoureux par contre avait été aussi nombreux qu'a l'ordinaire. Mais pourquoi donc faisait-il cela ? Samedi je me rendis donc seule au terrain de Quidditch où j'acclamai la performance de Ron et de Harry ! Une grande fête fut donné pour la victoire de Gryffondor et cet avec plaisir que j'apparus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais j'aperçus quelque chose qui me fit rebrousser chemin. Et je sorti immédiatement me dirigeant vers la première pièce pour m'y cacher. Tant de chose se bousculait en moi en ce moment...


	8. Chapitre 8 Rumeur à Poudlard

**Chapitre 8 **

……………..Tant de chose se bousculait en moi en ce moment…………….

Cette vision de Ron et Lavande s'embrassant comme s'il voulait se déguster m'avait tellement troublée je ne savais plus quoi pensée. Moi qui, quelques heures auparavant avait embrassé passionnément Drago comme il avait fait à l'infirmerie, croyait m'être fait à ma vie commune et me disais peut-être éprouver quelque chose pour Drago…. Je regardais maintenant la vérité en face et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Assise sur un bureau de la classe dans laquelle je m'étais cachée je laissée ma tristesse m'emportée. Pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'aimais encore Ron et le voir en compagnie d'une autre fille alors que j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place m'avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux. Je me rendis compte alors de ce qu'il avait du ressentir quand il me voyait avec Drago. Mes larmes doublèrent. J'avais créé cette situation. Je l'avais fait souffrir et j'en payais le prix aujourd'hui. C'était ma décision qui m'avait menée à voir ce spectacle épouvantable de Ron et Lavande. J'en étais totalement responsable ! Le voir dans les bras d'une autre m'avait révélé la dure vérité que j'avais tant essayé de me cacher … Mais il était trop tard désormais pour faire marche arrière. Qu'aurais-je bien plus avoir de plus .Ron m'avait remplacé dans son cœur et il m'avait oublié. Le mariage dans lequel je m'étais embarqué marchait en apparence tout du moins et nous avions tant fait. Non je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir et je lançai au hasard un sort. Des oiseaux apparurent alors et Harry entra dans la pièce. Il ne me voyait toujours pas alors je me dépêchai de sécher mes larmes.

- Hermione ?

- Ah Bonjour Harry je ne faisais que m'exercer un peu.

- Tu es bien vite sorti de la salle tout à l'heure ?

Pense Vite Hermione !

- Ce n'est rien j'ai seulement eu un soudain mal de cœur en voyant tant de monde et je suis sorti pour prendre un peu d'air.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai toujours mal au cœur, dis je en me levant doucement.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

- Non sa va aller je vais m'y diriger doucement, tu peut retourner à la fête, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

C'est alors que je me retrouvai face à Ron et Lavande main dans la main.

- Salut ! sa va, lança Ron par dessus les gloussements de Lavande.

- Sa pourrait aller mieux, excuse moi mais je suis fatiguée, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

- Salut Ron, Lavande, dit Harry

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione demanda Lavande

- Oh simplement quelques nausées, la fatigue sûrement

- Bon ben nous on va te laisser dans ce cas dis Lavande en gloussant, en empoignant Ron et en l'entraînant dans le couloir sans lui demander son avis.

Quand Drago se dirigea le lendemain matin vers la grande salle ils passèrent devant plusieurs groupes de différentes maisons qui chuchotèrent derrière lui. Mais il s'y était habitués et n'y prêtait plus grande attention. Assis à la table des Serpentard il prenait son repas bien tranquillement ce qui le surpris grandement. Les Serpentard chuchotaient autour de lui et n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer de petit regards.Il jeta un regard au table alentours et remarqua le même phénomène. Que se passait-il donc ? Aurait-il manqué quelque chose ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il n'était pas le sujet de priorité après le match de Gryffondor d'hier soir. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas ! Laissant passer une Pansy rouge de colère!

- COMMENT AS-TU PU !

- Il fait longtemps que tu sais que j'ai épousé Hermione .Passe à autre chose bon sens, dit Drago exaspérer en ne se retournant même pas pour la regarder.

- CE N'EST PAS DE CELA QUE JE PARLE!

- Écoute fou moi la paix Pansy.

- POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE TOUTE L'ÉCOLE SACHE QUE TU AS MIT GRANGER ENCEINTE!

- HERMIONE !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-je en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain

- Je voudrais bien savoir dit moi qui est le père de ton enfant?

- Quoi !

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Mais enfin Drago qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il semblerait que ce matin ,pour toute l'école, tu sois enceinte.

- Quoi !

- Et oui, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

- Je ne suis pas enceinte Drago !

- J'espère pour toi, car on ne trompe pas un Malefoy dit-il en s'assoyant doucement sur un canapé.

- Serais-ce une menace !

- Bien sur que non un simple avertissement, mais de toute façon tu n'as pas l'intention de me tromper n'est-ce pas Hermione.

- Non Drago je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper c'est complètement ridicule comme question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Enfin on est marié Drago !

- Seulement sur le papier Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la rumeur ?

- Oh on n'a qu'à la laisser se propager. C'est de la publicité gratuite.

- Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup le fait que les gens pensent que je vais devenir enceinte ! J'aurais l'air de quelqu'un d'absolument irresponsable !

- Où d'incroyablement amoureuse.

- Non tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis il faut dédire cette rumeur !

- Laissons la courir 1 ou 2 journées ça nous permettras de trouver l'auteur de la rumeur et de renforcer notre image Hermione.

- Non il n'en est pas qu….

Drago m'embrassa sans que je ne puisse finir ma phrase qui se perdit dans ma gorge. Je me retirai doucement du baiser et je rentrai dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche le plantant la. Je ne l'avais pas repoussé, je ne l'avais pas encouragé, je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête à lui laisser croire ces choses qui n'existaient peut-être pas. Je n'avais pas pris de décision pour savoir se qui se passerait. Devais-je laisser aller les choses ? Seul le temps me le dirait.

L'on passa, pour aller a nos cours, côte à côte sous les chuchotements, sous les regards de chacun qui m'auscultait de la tête au pied pour remarquer certainement un quelconque changement. Je dois avouer qu'il a été bien gentil quand un groupe de garçon un peu trop curieux a regardé un peu trop longtemps mon postérieur pour voir s'il avait augmenté et que Drago leur a fait remarquer que s'il voulait encore avoir des yeux pour voir il ferait mieux de poser leurs yeux ailleurs ! Ils avaient rapidement détourné le regard. L'on entra en classe de défense contre les forces du mal où je rejoignis Harry et Ron et lui Crabbe et Goyle. Quand le professeur Rogue entra quelques minutes plus tard le silence s'instaura rapidement.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez continuer à vous pratiquer sur les sorts informulés. Vous allez vous placer en groupe de 2. Bien entendu miss Granger vous êtes exemptée de ce cours.

- Pourquoi cela !

- Oh! Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui serait responsable de la mort de votre enfant, dit-il d'un sourire malicieux.

Quelques rirent fusèrent du coté des Serpentard, mais face au regard malveillant de Drago il se turent rapidement.

- Non ça va aller, bégayais-je un peu

- Je vous ai dit de sortir !

- Mais enfin professeur je n'attends pas d'enfant.

- Oh on ne peut pas savoir ! Êtes-vous aller voir Pomfresh ! Je suis sur que votre vie sexuelle est … palpitante c'est temps si Madame!

Non mais ! Il avait le culot de parler de cela! Lui qui ne devait même pas en avoir ! Qu'il me laisse tranquille un peu ! Il n'avait pas a se mêlée de ma vie privée ! Je rougis un peu, mais enfin quel était donc son but.

- Oh Miss je sais tout ne répond plus, aurais-je touché une corde sensible, me serais-je trompé. Se pourrait-il votre mari ne vous comble pas entièrement.

- Seriez-vous jaloux Rogue ! Au moins ELLE elle en a une une vie sexuelle !

Il se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Retenue ce soir 8 heures dans mon bureau.

Il se retourna vers moi

- Je vous ai dit de sortir !

- Non mais laissé la tranquille ! Dit Malefoy en se levant!

- Il semble que vous vous vouliez ajouter 6 autres jours à votre retenue Malefoy. Assoyez-vous ! Qu'attendez-vous donc pour partir, me dit-il encore un fois.

Drago se leva et vînt me chercher pour m'emporter.

- Oh! Mais vous n'êtes pas dispenser du cours vous monsieur Malefoy !

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je m'en soucie! dit-il

- Votre impertinence vous coûtera une autre semaine de retenue, dit Rogue indigné.

Drago emporta Hermione dehors et claqua si fort la porte que les élèves se demandèrent s'il n'avait pas utiliser un sortilège.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela, dit Hermione

- Il n'avait qu'à te laisser tranquille! De toute façon, tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était me provoquer pour pouvoir me mettre en retenue.

- Pourquoi, demandais-je

- C'est simple, il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je t'aie choisi comme épouse. Il n'a jamais pus te supporter.

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'emporter. Tu as écopé de 2 semaines de retenue. Tu as pensé à ton entraînement de Quidditch et à tes devoirs ! Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire!

- T'inquièterais-tu pour moi, dit-il en se tournant vers moi avec l'un de ses sourires malicieux.

- Tu te trompes complètement ! Dis-je en rougissant. Je… n'ai juste pas le goût de me retrouver avec un mari qui est incapable de passer sa sixième année!

- Si tu le dis.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai des devoirs et un cour de défense contre les forces du mal à rattraper.

- Bien, aquiesca-t-il en me plaquant contre le mur sauvagement et en m'embrassant.

Ses mains m'enlacèrent doucement la taille et les miennes, après un solide combat de raison, s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. L'on resta dans ce couloir durant plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser. Mon corps ne m'écoutait plus, mais ma raison fut plus forte et elle reprit le dessus.Mon corps le désirait sans aucun doute, ma raison penchait entre la méfiance et l'abandon et mon cœur lui restait muet. Je rompis doucement le baiser, puisque tant que je n'aurais pas régler ce dilemme je ne voulais pas lui faire de faux espoir, je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie.

Durant le reste de la semaine Drago partis tous les jours à ses retenues et rentrais si tard qu'il faisait longtemps que je dormais lorsque je me rendais compte de sa présence à mes cotés. Les rumeurs se stoppèrent sur ma présumé grossesse, lorsque je me présentai 2 jours plus tard ,au cour de défense contre les forces du mal avec un papier de madame Pomfresh disant que je n'attendais pas d'enfant, que j'étais en parfaite santé et que je pouvais reprendre le cour. Ce court message fut cependant mal accueilli par Rogue qui s'en donna à cœur joie et retira un nombre incroyable de point à Gryffondor. J'aperçus tant de fois Ron et Lavande enchaîné l'un à l'autre que je commençai à m'y habituer. Après tout, il avait parfaitement le droit d'aimer et d'être heureux. Je devrai me réjouir de son bonheur. Je continuai donc de passer mes soirées dans la salle commune avec Harry qui nous apprenait lorsque la sangs…. Lavande disparaissait, ce qui se passait dans les cours de Dumbledore et l'on avait passer de long moment à discuter de Voldemort et de ses Horcruxes et de ce qu'il pouvait être. Lavande avait cependant du bon c'était que désormais Ron acceptait le présence de Drago, bien qu'il ne lui parlait pas pour autant, mais c'était toujours un début. C'est lors du repas de dimanche, avec Drago à mes cotés que je remarquai la présence plutôt rare de Dumbledore. Je n'avais toujours pas résolu mon dilemme et je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder. Il tourna alors son regard vers moi, il sourit et je me souvins où avait-il peut-être, soufflés ses mots a mon esprit Si vous ne cessez de douter de tout, vous ne pourrez jamais laisser votre cœur parler>. Il avait raison et en ce dimanche soir, à table avec mon mari, je le contemplai alors qu'il discutait avec Harry du prochain match de Quidditch. Je vu au-delà du masque froid qui se trouvait devant moi. Un homme repentît de ses erreurs passées, un homme splendide et fort, et le regard pendant une minuscule instant amoureux de l'homme qui posa ses yeux sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Drago en me voyant.

- Rien, dis-je en me serrant contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur contre moi.

Il me regarda silencieusement pendant quelques instants puis continua sa discussion avec Harry alors que j'en entreprenais une avec Ginny.


	9. Chapitre 9 Retenue commune

Chapitre 9 Retenue Commune 

À partir du moment où je découvris l'espoir, ma vie fut bien plus facile. Main dans la main je me promenais à ces cotés presque toute la journée. L'on discutait avec les Gryffondor autant que les Serpentard qui, à cause des meurtres qui se produisait un peu partout à l'extérieur de Poudlard, semblait, d'un coté comme de l'autre, jeter les armes. Bien sur, il en restait qui refusaient totalement d'y croire, mais il était vite repoussé par la majorité et semblait rester dans leur coin. Je l'avoue ,je flottais sur mon petit nuage. Le cour de défense contre les forces du mal à lequel l'on se rendait ne m'enleva même pas ma joie de vivre et à l'entrer de la classe Drago me prit et m'enlaça, m'embrassa.

- Il semblerait que vous souhaitiez ajouter une semaine supplémentaire à vos retenus M. Malefoy.

Avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, Drago fut interrompus par les Gryffondors et les Serpentard qui scandaient l'injustice. Rogue regarda TOUS les élèves d'un air dédaigneux, comme s'il trouvait qu'ils avaient l'air de moucherons.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE SINON JE VOUS ENVOIE TOUS EN RETENUE !

Rogue n'avait certainement pas prévu que les élèves s'exclameraient quand même en haut et clair C'est quoi ton problème vieux grincheux il faisait rien de mal > Tu es en manque de sexe ! Où quoi pour t'en prendre à eux> Fou leur la paix quoi ! Ce n'est pas leur problème si tu n'es qu'un mangemort incapable de t'assumer ! > Ça te monte à la tête ou quoi ton nouveau poste ! > Espèce de face de Troll retourne donc dans le forêt avec les tiens>

Rogue était tellement rouge de colère et serrait sa baguette si fort contre lui que je me demandai s'il n'allait pas nous jeter un sort, mais à la surprise de toute la classe il ne dit que ENTREZ TOUS DANS LA CLASSE>. Puis il claqua la porte.

- COLLAPORTA! Lança-t-il sur la porte

Il alla se placer en face de la classe un peu terrifié par la porte désormais clause.

- DEMAIN SOIR, JE VEUX TOUS VOUS VOIR DANS MA CLASSE À 8 HEURES POUR VOTRE RETENUE !

Des exclamations d'indignation s'élevèrent de partout.

- SILENCIO! Lança-t-il haut et fort.

La classe tout entière pu alors goûter de la puissance magique de Severus, car il se retrouvèrent tous à ouvrir et fermer leur bouche de lequel aucun son ne sortait.

- Maintenant écouté moi tous si j'entends encore des révoltes de la part de cette classe je vous promets que vous échouerez tous ! Est-ce bien CLAIR !

Pour réponse les élèves hochèrent la tête de haut en bas.

- BIEN! Maintenant vous allez pratiquer vos sorts informulés.

Un élève de la classe de la main leva la main.

- Oui

L'élève fit de grand signe de la main en montrant sa gorge.

- Oh ! Non je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de retirer le sortilège .J'aime bien ce silence.

À la fin du cour le professeur leva sa baguette

- Une dernière chose. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui ou celle qui irait raconter quoique se soit à propos de notre cour d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce bien clair !

Les élèves, pour toute réponse hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Dès que les sorts fussent levés les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la classe.

- Cette journée de classe est légendaire, s'exclama Ron partagé entre la joie et la peur.

- Comment, dis-je, un professeur qui jette un sort à ses élèves ! Vous en rendez-vous compte !

- En fait, Hermione, je crois que Ron parlais plus parler du fait que les Serpentard et les Gryffondors se soit unis contre Rogue, dit Harry

- Pas du tout je parlais de la face de Rogue quand il a vu que ses Serpentard chéri n'étaient plus de son coté !

- Il est vrai que si l'on voit sa ainsi, c'est mieux, mais imaginez ! Si seulement une personne de la classe fait une bêtise l'on va tous échouer! Et on a une retenue en plus !

- Voyons chéri, dit une voix en m'enlaçant par l'arrière. Vois le bon coté des choses. Jamais les Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'avaient été un jour en accord. De plus il est évident que Rogue ne coulera personne.

- Pourquoi cela? Questionnais-je en me retournant

- Parce que s'il faisait cela il serait obligé de nous supporter 1 année de plus et je ne crois pas qu'il désire s'infliger cela.

- Que crois-tu que l'on va faire en retenue demain ? Demanda Ron à Harry alors que j'embrassai Drago.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée de plus que Drago doit avoir commencé à épuiser ces idées. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait faire à toi Drago Rogue ?

- Des choses sans intérêt comme ranger sa réserve personnelle en ordre alphabétique, laver la classe avec une brosse à dent, racontât-il en grognant

- C'est pour cela qu'elle est toujours aussi sale s'exclama Ron dans un fou rire

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je m'en emparé pour le faire taire. L'on se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le repas. Bien entendu, la menace de Rogue avait porté fruit, mais cela n'empêchait pas les sixièmes années de s'en donner à cœur joie et de répandre à ceux de Poufsoufle et de Serdaigle ce qui c'était passé. En un rien de temps toute l'école fut au courant, mais aucun élève ne se risqua à aller le dénoncer à un autre professeur. La peur, sans aucun doute, les en empêchait. Moi, j'y avais pensé. Je profitais de la protection de Dumbledore et il m'aurait été facile d'aller le voir, enfin quand il était là. Cependant je ne voulais pas échouer! Même si je savais bien qu'après ce cour désastreux Rogue se donnerait à cœur joie de faire tout en son possible pour me nuire et pour nuire à Drago. Je n'irais pas le dénoncer à moins qu'il aille vraiment trop loin … Mais cela …seul le temps nous le dirait …

Le soir d'après les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se dirigeaient vers la classe de Rogue pour leur retenue. Je fus très heureuse de voir dans la foule du rouge et du vert mélangé qui discutait et se plaignait. Les deux maisons avaient trouvé un point commun: La haine qu'il portait envers Rogue. Ils se donnaient à cœur joie de discuter les milles et une manière dont il pourrait le faire souffrir le plus possible et les Gryffondors semblaient aimer particulièrement les idées sadiques des Serpentards. Alors que je trainais de la patte en arrière admirant le Spectacle, Drago me rejoint.

- Que contemples-tu donc ainsi ?

- Notre œuvre, dis-je tout simplement.

L'on entra dans la salle de cour ou Rogue distribua les taches au coté de Rusard.

- Parkinson et M. Malefoy vous allez vous occuper de laver les toilettes de tout le premier étage.

- Parvatil et Crabbe vous vous occuperez du deuxième étage

Il distribua ainsi tous les étages du château aux élèves de la classe mais je n'en eu aucune et je regardai Drago qui dévisageait Rogue, il avait vu lui aussi l'erreur

- Vous allez tous suivrent Rusard, après avoir laissé vos baguettes magiques à vos places bien entendu et avoir pris votre outil pour nettoyer dans cette boîte.

Les élèves passèrent donc tous chercher leurs outils qui se révélaient être en fait une brosse à dent.

- Professeur vous ne m'avez pas assigné d….

- Granger vous viendez avec moi.

Drago entendant cela vînt se placer à mes cotés et le fixa droit dans les yeux d'un regard haineux en signe d'avertissement, mais il ne reçut en échange qu'un regard sarcastique. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis Rogue me dit de le suivre ce que je fis docilement.

- Je veux que vous rangiez tout et que vous nettoyiez par la suite, dit-il en s'assoyant à son bureau.

Je regardai la pièce. Il serait bien plus facile de faire cela que de nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rogue m'avait gardé avec lui. Qu'elle était donc son but ? J'aurais bien plus travaillé dans les toilettes. Je me mis néanmoins à la tache et je compris.

- Granger depuis quand aimez-vous Drago ?

- Il y a bien longtemps déjà

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Je dirais vers la fin de la quatrième année.

- Oh ! L'année où vous êtes allé au bal avec ce Grand joueur de Quidditch ! Victor Krum non ?

- C'est exact, mais ce n'était qu'un ami.

- Il me semble pourtant vous avoir vu lui souhaiter un Au revoir plutôt chaleureux.

Je me retournai vers lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Granger il est incroyable ce que l'on peut voir d'intéressant dans une salle de cour du troisième étage au moment d'un au revoir alors que des personnes se croient seul.

- Vous mentez, il ne c'est jamais rien produit entre moi et Viktor

Je mentis bien sur. J'avais bel et bien embrassé Viktor avant son départ dans une des salles de cour du troisième étage où nous nous étions caché. Comment pouvait-il savoir ! Je recommençai mon travail m'affairant à laver les étagères.

- J'imagine que vous l'avez aimé dès l'instant où Viktor est parti. Dans le train alors ? C'était sûrement quand vous lui avez jeté un sort avec Harry et les frères Weasley après qu'il vous ait traitée de Sang de Bourbe.

Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela !

- Ou alors en cinquième quand...

- Professeur l'amour ne se contrôle pas c'est arriver comme cela. C'est tout d'abord son corps qui ma séduit ,mais vous ne savez certainement pas tout. Étant préfet tous les deux nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble dans beaucoup d'occasion. Nous avons développer une très bonne amitié, mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi jamais son père n'aurait accepté. De plus un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ! Jamais nous n'aurions été accepté de monde nous avions peur !

- L'emprisonnement de Lucius vous aurait donc fait changer d'avis.

- Bien entendu ! La plus grosse menace était passé et je n'étais sure d'une seule chose en ces temps de malheur ! L'amour que je lui portais.

- Comme c'est RRRRRRRRommmmantttiiiiqqquuuuuue. Et comment avez-vous su ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Qu'il n'allait pas suivre les traces de son père ? Après tout il avait bien montré que c'était son intention.

Je me le demande encore !

- J'ai eu confiance en lui et l'amour qu'il me portait a changé sa perception des choses.

- L'amour dites-vous.

- Oui professeur

- Regardez-moi

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Aimez-vous Malefoy

- J'aime mon mari de tout mon être professeur, dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Finissez votre ménage dit-il en détournant le regard et en recommençant à corriger ses copies.

Quand j'eu terminé, il était très tard. J'entrai dans notre chambre Drago y était déjà.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ! Dit-il en venant vers moi me prenant les 2 bras.

- Il m'a posé beaucoup de question sur notre rencontre et le début de notre aventure amoureuse. Il n'a rien su de plus que l'hebdo de la sorcière.

- Bien, dit-il

- Tu as été bien rapide, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- A vrai dire c'est simple j'avais gardé ma baguette et j'ai rapidement fini ma tâche.

- Rogue ne finira-il pas par le savoir ? Dis-je en venant le retrouver en pyjama dans le salon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Attend. La magie laisse des traces il sera facile pour lui de le savoir !

- Il n'ira pas faire toutes les salles de bains du château pour vérifier, dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau

Il avait raison, mais tout de même il tentait un peu trop la chance à mon goût.

- Il se fait tard, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le lit. Bonne nuit, dis-je en m'enroulant dans les couvertures.

Il se dévêtis et vînt me rejoindre. Il s'approcha de moi sous les couvertures et m'enlaça. La présence de son corps contre le mien me procura un pur bonheur et je m'endormis, heureuse, bordé par la chaleur de Drago près de moi.

Les retenues de Drago continuèrent un bon bout de temps. Rogue semblait cependant s'être calmer un peu et nous laissait en paix. Ce que j'appréciais grandement je l'avoue. Je profitais, en ce vendredi soir, d'une superbe soirée de congé, dans les bras de mon bien aimée, dans notre salon. Une chose m'occupait l'esprit.

- À quoi penses-tu me demanda Drago.

- Je suis préoccupé par ce que ma dit Rogue hier soir

- Il me semblait que ce n'était que des questions sur notre vie amoureuse

- Oui, mais… il a aussi parlé de chose de notre passé. Des choses très précises Drago.

- Comme…

- Des moments spécifiques où moi, Ron et Harry l'on t'a lancé des sorts et plein d'autres choses où j'en suis sure il ne pouvait être présent.

Il ne dit rien.

- Crois-tu qu'il est pu utiliser la Legilimancie sur moi Drago ?

- C'est peu probable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est impossible de ne pas se rendre compte que l'on tente d'accéder à tes souvenirs.

- Oui, mais un sort d'oubliette par la suite.

- Te rendrais confuse ce qui ne passerait certainement pas inaperçus. Voyons Hermione j'ai passé l'été avec toi et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état je te rassure. De plus nous ne voyons Severus que lors des cours. Quand crois-tu donc qu'il aurait pu te jeter se sort.

- Je ne sais comment Drago, mais il a eu accès à mes souvenirs et je découvrirai comment.

- Hermione il y tant de choses plus intéressante à faire, dit-il en se levant. Habille toi.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Celui qui suivra verra.

- Enfin Drago le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

Il enfila sa cape et sorti m'invitant à faire de même. Ma curiosité m'emporta et j'enfilai ma cape et mon manteau. Il m'emporta dehors. Dans le parc de Poudlard que la neige recouvrait de ses milliers de Flocons et alors que je me retournai pour le chercher des yeux je reçus en plein visage une balle de neige. Je le regardai, un grand sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça lui dis-je en me penchant et en lui lançant une boule de neige.

Il s'ensuivit par la suite une bataille de boule de neige féroce qui se poursuivit un peu partout dans le parc de Poudlard. Nous n'étions pas vraiment très préoccupés du bruit que nous faisions et je m'amusais tellement que j'en oubliai le fait que nous ne devions pas être là. La guerre se termina alors que Drago se jeta sur moi pour m'empêcher de lui envoyer à l'aide de ma baguette magique, la giga boulle de neige que je venais de fabriquer. L'on tomba à la renverse lui par-dessus moi. J'étais morte de rire et son visage bien que toujours un peu froid était éclairés par un jolie petit sourire. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et les miennes entourèrent son dos. Je me surpris moi-même par la suite à rechercher en vain la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, alors que ses mains descendaient tout doucement le long de ma cuisse. Puis remontèrent doucement se promenant sur mon ventre, dans mon dos, sur mes bras. Mais tout changea rapidement, Drago se redressa brusquement et après quelques instants. un bruit venant du château attira mon attention. Drago m'attira rapidement derrière le monticule de neige qu'avait créé ma boule de neige. Rogue sortait du château et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la barrière de l'école.

- Où vas-t'il ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Rogue qui c'était arrêter pendant un instant pour observer la montagne de neige inhabituel derrière l'on était caché, mais il semblait pressé et ne s'attarda pas. Il leva les barrières magiques de l'école et sortis. Disparraisant dans une bourrasque de vent.


	10. Chapitre 10 Les invitations

Chapitre 10 

Le lendemain matin Hermione se leva tôt. Elle prit soin de ne pas réveiller Drago. Ce qui fut énormément difficile puisqu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où elle trouva Ron et Harry en train de déjeuner.

- Il faut que je vous parle.

Ils la suivirent , donc vers un classe vide et elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait vu hier.

- C'est évident Rogue est un mangemort et il devait sûrement aller rejoindre tu-sais-qui ! Dit Ron.

- Ron, Rogue espionne pour l'ordre ! Si Dumbledore a confiance en lui sa devrait nous être suffisant.

- N'empêche, il a quelque chose qui cloche

- Je ne crois pas non plus que l'on peut avoir confiance en lui Hermione, dit Harry.

- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore !

- Ce n'est pas en Dumbledore que nous n'avons pas confiance c'est en Rogue Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'un mangemort puisse changer.

- Un mangemort reste pour toujours mangemort, lança Ron

- Ce que vous pouvez être étroit d'esprit ! Au moins cette histoire aura quelque chose de bon

- C'est à dire, dit Harry

- Elle prouve une bonne fois pour toute que Drago n'est pas un mangemort, puisque si c'est bien Voldemort qui a appelé Rogue , Draco y aurait aussi.

Ron frissonna.

- Pour cela il faudrait être sur que Rogue à bel et bien été rejoindre tu-sais-qui.

- Ron cesseras-tu un jour de te méfier de Drago ! Non, mais ! Ça commence à bien faire! Moi je fais bien des efforts pour suporter la présence de Madame Sangue !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Ah ! Parce que tu crois qu'il est facile de passer du temps avec mademoiselle qui glousse sans arrêt ! Non mais !

- Si sa présence t'est si insuportable tu n'as qu'à t'éloigner de nous !

- Très bien ! Dis-je en partant et en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Non mais ! J'en avais assez de son comportement d'enfant et de de sa petite gloussarde qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre partout ! Il avait parfaitement raison je n'avais pas du tout a suporter sa présence. Maintenant j'avais Drago et je l'aimais. Je rentrai donc dans ma chambre, d'où Drago sortait de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille.

- Je le hais !

- Qui donc ?

- Ron ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur un divan.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il n'a toujours pas confiance en toi et ne consent toujours pas à te parler, alors que moi je dois endurer toute la journée la présence de sa Vampire Gloussante !

- Tu sais que ce Weasley me parle m'importe peu . Je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec Harry et Ron pour moi. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour qu'il m'accepte et tu auras réussi au moins pour 1.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Dès que tu le verras je veux que tu te réconcilies avec Ron

Je fie une mine un peu boudeuse.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça , dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en m'embrassant.

Rapidement je me trouvai allongé sur le sofa. Les moments où l'on s'embrassait devenaient de plus en plus… passionés. Ses mains se promenant, découvrant de nouvelles parcelles de mon corps alors que les miennes faisaient de même. Elles touchaient ses muslces si bien formé et suivaient les lignes qu'ils formaient sur le corps et les bras de Drago, découvrant chaque creux sur ses bras.Ses mains s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux et … l'on cogna à la porte. Drago grogna, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Rogue entra alors sans demander l'avis à Drago. Il regarda autour de lui et un sourire parvînt sur ses lèvres losrqu'il me vit sur le divan en train de me relever les cheveux encore plus ébouriflé qu'à mon habitude et qu'il remarqua la tenue de Drago.

- Est-ce que je dérangerais le couple de l'année .

Je vis Drago qui se préparait à répondre et vu son air sa n'allait pas être jolie.

- Pas du tout professeur que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- J'ai un message pour vous de votre mère , dit-il en tendant une envellope à Drago. Je voulais également vous aviser Malefoy que votre retenue d'aujourd'hui aura lieu cette après-midi. Ne soyez surtout pas en retard.

Et sur ce il sortit. Drago regarda la porte qu'il venait de refermer en imaginant sans doute, d'après ce que je voyais dans son visage, la meuilleure façon de le faire souffrir.

Je me rassis sur le divan où il vînt me rejoindre et décacheta l'envellope

Cher Mr et Mrs Malefoy

Vous êtes cordialement invité au bal de noel du ministère le 23 décembre qui aura lieu au Manoir Malefoy . La soirée débutera à 17 heures et l'on servira le dîner à 19 heures. L'on vous prierais de confirmez votre présence par hibou .

Sincèrement votre

_Rufus Scimgeour _

Ministre de la magie

- Il aurait été vraiment difficile pour ta mère de nous demander notre avis

- Hermione , il est vrai que c'est chez nous , mais ma mère y habite encore et tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle s'occupe des préparatifs je ne vois pas où est le mal .

- Mais c'est chez nous justement elle aurait du nous le demander !

- C'est ma mère et elle habite et entretien le manoir que personne n'habiterait si elle ne l'habitait pas.

- Plutôt les elfes de maison.

- N'empêche que si elle ne les dirigeait pas la maison croulerait sous la poussière désormais. De plus rappelle-toi le but premier de notre mariage. L'on pourra tirer profit de ce bal en vérifiant la liste d'invité , puisque comme tu l'as dit si bien il s'agit de notre maison. L'on pourra ainsi s'assurer que Mr et Mrs Weasley sont invités par exemple.

- Très bien finis-je par acquiescer.

- Maintenant que l'on à régler cela, où en étions-nous dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Pas maintenant ! Dis-je en me levant. L'on va tout de suite écrire à ta mère pour obtenir la liste des invités.

Je revins donc m'asseoir avec ma plume et un parchemin au coté d'un Drago frustré. L'on écrivit la lettre et quand l'on eut terminé il fut temps pour Drago de se diriger à sa retenue. Le lendemain matin l'on reçut la liste d'invités et l'on corrigeat certain oublie. Un petit mot de Narcissa accompagnait la lettre.

**Cher Drago et Hermione **

**Comme vous semblez vouloir prendre davantage de décision par rapport à vos sorties, vous recevrez désormais toutes les invitations à lequel vous serez convié**

Narcissa Malefoy 

- Tu crois qu'on l'a vexée ? Dis-je en renvoyant le hibou avec les corrections.

- Non, mais elle veut surement te faire payer d'aussi peu de confiance. Qui s'avérait être totalement justifié dans se cas.

- De toute façon ça ne doit être pas si compliqué de gérer les sorties mondaines.

- Je ne veux pas défaire tes belles illusions Hermione , mais ma mère à appris cela de sa mère qui l'a appris de sa mère et ma mère évolue sans cesse avec le changements sociales . Je crois que tu devrais lui envoyer un hibou pour t'excuser, sa t'éviterais bien des problèmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que je vais m'en tirer à merveille !

Je ne mesurais cependant l'ampleur de la tâche qu'au déjeuner lundi matin. J'étais assis avec Drago et l'on déjeunait tranquilement. Les hibous, comme à leur habitude entrèrent pour aller porter le courrier , je ne mis pas long à me rendre compte , comme les autres élèves , qu'ils se faisaient beaucoup plus nombreux que d'habitude. C'est alors qu'une vingtaine de lettres tombèrent devant moi et Drago, une par une.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver derrière nous.

Les lettres étaient toutes adressées à Mr et Mrs Malefoy. Je jetai un petit regard en biais a Drago qui semblait me dire je t'avais prévenu> et en ouvrit quelques unes.

- Ce sont toutes des invitations, dis-je en levant les yeux vers Drago.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous recevez tant de lettre maintenant ? Est-ce que j'aurais manqué quelque chose ?

- Oui Le parfum de la superbe amitié entre belle-mère et belle-fille.

- Toujours aussi populaire ! On ne la privera pas plus longtemps de son précieux temps Harry , dit Ron qui venait d'apparaître au coté de ma vampire préférée.

Drago me donna un coup de coude. Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir parler à …. Cette chose qu'était Ron !

- Tu n'es qu'un jaloux Ron ! Tu aimerais être à notre place! Tu n'auras jamais se que j'ai avec Drago !

- Qu'est-se qui te faire dire que je ne pourrais pas donner à Lavande ce que tu reçois de lui , dit il en prenant bien soin de m'être son air le plus dégoutant sur le ,lui,ce qui eu comme conséquence que Drago se retourne.

- Mais enfin regarde le et regarde toi ! Il est bien plus intelligent et beau que toi ! En plus contrairement à toi il ne se conduit pas en enfant lui ! Autant dans le sens psychologique que physique …!

- Tu commences à parler comme un Serpentard Hermione t'en rends-tu compte ! Regarde ce que tu es devenue depuis que tu es avec lui !

- Je suis devenue une femme forte Ron ! Une femme qui n'a pas peur de te dire tes 4 vérités et ça Ron tu ne peux tout simplement pas le supporter avoue le !

- Non , ce que je ne peux pas supporter c'est de te voir gâcher ta vie avec ce Mangemort !

Sur se mot Drago se leva , les Serpentards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Weasley !

- J'ai toujours et je continuerai de défendre la vérité Malefoy .

Ils sortirent leur baguette tous les 2 en même temps , sous le regard des deux maisons. Ils se défièrent du regard. C'était je dois dire un très beau tableau. Drago et Ron , baguette levé et à leur coté leur deux compagnes, sans oublier Harry qui se trouvait entre les 2 sans bougé.

- Laisse tomber Ron ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit lavande.

- Écoute la Ron ! Ça évitera bien des problèmes ainsi.

- Le temps ou tu pouvais imfluencer mon comportement est révolu Hermione !

- Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance Ron et tu le sais très bien, mais à ce que je vois Lavande n'en a pas plus que moi !

Harry qui n'avait encore rien fait se décida alors à intervenir. Il se plaça entre Drago et Ron et se tourna vers Ron.

- Ron écoute Lavande et Hermione elles ont raison.

- Pousse toi Harry .

C'est ce moment plutôt bien vu que se décida enfin un professeur de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas celui que j'aurais voulu.

- Oh mais on dirait un petit différent entre 2 couples ! Comme c'est mignon. Weasley , Malefoy baissés vos baguettes immédiatement.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. Ils craignaient sans doute qu'un des 2 décident de lancer un sort alors que l'autre rangeait sa baguette.

- Retenue, Weasley et Malefoy ainsi que Granger, Brown et potter bien entendu pour ne pas avoir essayer d'empêcher cette situation. Et maintenant baissé vos baguettes avant que je me décide à vous en priver pour la journée !

Ils baissèrent leur baguette et comme Drago voulut partir je le suivis. Lançant un regard à un Ron où se mêlait la colère et le désespoir.

- Une autre retenue Drago ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie.

- Ce ne serait pas arriver si tu avais parlé avec Ron au lieu de le provoquer.

- Excuse moi si je n'aime pas me faire dire que je ne suis qu'une femme en quête de popularité !

- Tu aurais tout de même du faire un effort Hermione !

- Mais qu'est-ce que sa peut bien te faire Drago ! Tu détestes Ron! Pourquoi te soucies-tu de lui maintenant ! Pourquoi te soucies-tu de l'homme qui vient de dire devant toute l'école que tu étais un mangemort.

Il secoua la tête.

- Hermione je ne veux que ton bonheur et je sais très bien que tes amis sont important pour toi dit-il en tenant ma tête dans ses mains.

- Je sais se que je fais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

Mais pourquoi Drago semblait si dérangé du fait que je ne parle plus à Ron . Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ?

La semaine se poursuivit et je reçus durant la semaine autant de lettre qu'à la première journée. J'avais surestimée la tâche que Narcissa accomplissait. Il y avait durant les temps des fêtes tant d'événement, qui arrivait trop souvent en même temps à mon gout nous obligeant à choisir. Le seul problème c'est que je ne voyais pas ce qui était plus important entre le bal d'une famille et celui d'un autre .Au vendredi matin, j'avais reçus 6 invitations pour une même soirée.

- Abandonne et excuse-toi à ma mère Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Hermione ! Ça ne sert absolument à rien de t'entêter ! Tu perds ton précieux temps à essayer de trouver une façon d'organiser cet horaire. Alors qu'il y a temps de choses plus intéressante à faire, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je me rapprochai de lui et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

- Drago chéri, je n'abandonnerai pas.

Et sur ce je partis.Au samedi soir, j'avais réussi tout de même à déterminer que quelques évènements n'étaient pas digne d'intérêts et je rentrai à notre chambre pour continuer. Mais à mon arrivée les lettres n'étaient plus où je les avais laissé. Je me mis donc à leur recherche.

- Que fais-tu dont Hermione ? Me demanda Drago qui revenait d'une de ses retenues.

- Je cherche les lettres d'invitation. Les aurais-tu vu par hasard ? Questionnais-je en venant le rejoindre à l'entrée.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas plus mal dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

- Es-tu sur que tu ne t'en es pas débarrassé ?

- Voyons Chériiii, je n'aurais jamais fais une telle chose, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- J'ai perdu mon temps à chercher ses lettres !

- J'ai une bonne idée comment tu pourrais occuper le reste de ta soirée, cependant.

- Drago, je dois retrouver ces lettres !

- Laisse tomber, C'est lorsque l'on ne cherche pas qu'on trouve.

- Enfin Drago, dis-je en le repoussant ne penses-tu donc qu'à m'avoir dans ton lit !

- Bien sur que non .

- Prouve le !

- Comment ?

- Sers toi de ton imagination ! Dis-je en allant me coucher et en le plantant seul dans l'entrée.


	11. Chapitre 11 Amour quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 11 **

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai et j'ouvris les yeux. Ce que je vis me stupéfia. J'étais désormais recouverte de pétale de rose, comme le reste de la chambre d'ailleurs. Sur les murs des rosiers grimpant affichaient des roses de toutes les couleurs. Et je m'aperçus également en posant mes pieds à terre que sous les pétales le sol se trouvait de la verdure. Dans les rosiers des petits oiseaux gazouillaient doucement. Je me levai, me faisant chatouiller les pieds par le gazon. Dans ma robe de satin bleu qui se lassait sur e coté que je portais pour dormir, je concordais avec le paysage. J'entrai dans le salon pour me rendre compte de la disparition des meubles qui avaient été remplacée par une table avec 2 chaises où les couverts avaient été dressés pour 2. Je remarquai alors la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte et je m'y glissai. Elle avait elle aussi fière allure. Les plantes ayant grimpé autour du miroir et sur un mur en faisant un cœur que les rosiers remplissaient de roses. La baignoire arborait une senteur des plus délicieuses que je n'aurais su identifier et des petits poissons de toutes les couleurs sautaient joyeusement au travers des bulles et des pétales de roses. Je me débarrassai de mon pyjama et je glissai dans l'eau.

- Souhaiteriez-vous que l'on vous fasse un petit massage madame ?

- Qui a dit cela , dit Hermione en regardant dans la pièce.

- Baissez les yeux

C'était un des poissons dans l'eau. Je me rappelai alors de ces petits poissons j'avais lu des choses sur eux. Ils vivaient dans les pays chauds en bande. Ils travaillaient toujours en équipe et on disait d'eux que c'étaient d'excellent masseur.

- Bien sur dis-je

Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de rire un peu quand les petits poissons se rapprochèrent de moi et commencèrent à l'aide de leur queue à me masser. C'était fantastique et en peu de temps je fus détendu à mon maximum. Après avoir trempé un bon bout de temps je me résignai finalement à sortir de mon bain.

- Merci beaucoup

- Oh ce n'est rien madame, nous avons le message de vous dire aussi qu'une robe vous attend elle se trouve derrière la porte.

Je me dirigeai et trouvai une robe blanche, qui a mon étonnement n'était point décolleté. Elle se laissait dans le dos et elle s'ouvrait à la mi-cuisse. Je l'enfilai pour remarquer qu'elle m'allait à merveille. Je sortis de la salle de bain et alors que je me dirigeai vers la table on me prit par la taille.

- Alors est-ce que tu aimes ?

- J'adore, dis-je en me retournant et en l'embrassant. Merci .hum…dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'adore quand tu portes un costume.

- Si vous voulez bien prendre place, dit-il en tirant ma chaise.

- Oh mais avec plaisir, dis-je en m'assoyant alors qu'il allait faire de même

Juste au dessus de la table pendait un chandelier autour de lequel les roses s'étaient entourées. Il y avait aussi une fenêtre sur le mur du salon qui donnait sur un jardin magique, où les licornes et autres animaux avaient l'air de vivre paisiblement.

- Drago c'est si beau, dis-je en dégustant mon déjeuner. Comment es-tu arrivé a de tel résultat !

- Une potion de sommeil, un livre très instructif et l'aide précieuse du professeur Chourave.

- Tu es allé voir le professeur Chourave cette nuit ?

- Non, très tôt ce matin. Elle se réveille à l'aurore tu sais pour s'occuper de ses plantes.

- Et les poissons où les as-tu trouvé ?

- Si je te le disais ne trouves-tu pas que ça gâcherais un peu de la magie de la chose ! Admire le paysage au lieu de te questionner sans cesse Hermione.

Pourquoi donc ne voulait-il pas m'avouer d'où il venait ? Je finirais bien par le savoir après tout. L'on termina de manger et je m'allongeai dans les bras de Drago sur un sofa recouvert de verdure qu'il fit apparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé Drago, comment la haine que tu me portais a-t-elle changé ?

Il prit un instant avant de me répondre puis me dit lentement:

- C'est simple en fait. Tout le temps que l'on a passé ensemble m'a fait découvrir une autre Hermione. Celle qui m'a enjôlé par sa façon de danser.Celle qui discute et qui n'a pas peur de dire ses idées et ce qu'elle pense.Celle au pouvoir extraordinaire. J'ai découvert qu'en dessous de la miss je sais tout se cachait une femme cultivée, avide de connaissance. Qu'il y avait en toi une feu qui brûlait ardemment. Une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire, qui résiste à mon charme et ça je dois l'avouer ça ma déstabiliser, personne avant toi ne m'avait résisté.Tu n'es pas une des se groupies qui avaient l'habitude de me suivre. Tu es unique Hermione et tu m'as conquis.

Je me serrai encore plus contre lui. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne m'attendais à une telle déclaration. Ce que je pouvais être heureuse en ce moment même dans les bras de mon homme.

- Et toi, comment as-tu fini par me faire confiance.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté et j'ai lutté durant un bon bout de temps, mais j'ai trouvé en toi un être attentionné dont je ne croyais pas l'existence. J'ai fini par abandonner la lutte entre mon cœur et ma tête et j'ai laissé mon cœur parler sur les conseils d'un sage ami. L'homme que j'ai découvert derrière le masque d'indifférence était tellement différent de celui que je connaissais que j'ai également été déstabilisé. La façon dont tu parlais …dont tu m'as fait danser…dont tu m'as enlacé … et embrassé… Tout en toi m'as ensorcelé.

- Ne laissons jamais rien se mettre au travers de notre amour, même si Rogue, Ron ou ma mère voulaient nous séparer nous ne devons pas les laisser faire.

- Nous devons poursuivre notre œuvre pour notre amour et le monde des sorciers, afin qu'un jour nous puissions vivre en paix. Toute menace de guerre écartée. Hors des pleurs et de la peur.

- Pour notre bonheur, dit-il finalement en me serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

La relation entre moi et Drago depuis ce Dimanche extraordinaire continuait de grandir en beauté et en force. La haine de Rogue semblait avoir Grandit à notre égard , mais je m'en souciais peu. Je redoutais , autant que j'avais hâte,cependant la retenue qui devait avoir lieu jeudi soir. Redoutais , puisque je ne l'aimais tout simplement pas et avais hate parce qu'il s'agissait de la dernière retenue de Drago . Je pourrais donc par la suite l'avoir à mes cotés tous les soirs de la semaine. Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi matin et l'on déjeunait tranquilement.

- Rogue doit commencer à manquer d'imagination pour les retenues après tes 3 semaines,dit Harry

- Oh ! Je peux t'assurer que non ! Il excelle dans l'art d'emmerder les gens ! répondis Drago

Alors que Drago énumérait les choses que Rogue lui avait fait endurer durant ces retenues, j'ouvris une lettre qui venait d'arriver.

**Cher Hermione **

**Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez pris conscience de votre erreur et j'accepte vos excuses. J'ai bel et bien reçu toutes les invitations et les ai triées sans aucun problème. J'ai joint à cette lettre les événements où vous devrez vous rendre. Comme certains évènements se produiront avant les vacances de noel, j'ai pris contact avec McGonnagall et j'ai obtenu son autorisation pour que vous puissiez sortir de l'école durant les fins de semaines qui précèderont les vacances. C'est avec impatience que je vous attends vendredi soir pour le dîner au manoir. **

Narcissa Malefoy 

Drago discutait toujours avec Harry, mais je m'en souciais peu.

- Désolé de t'enlever Drago, mais j'ai … Des choses urgentes à lui faire part.

Je pris Drago par le bras et l'emportai jusqu'à notre chambre.

- Tu m'as menti Drago !

- Excuse moi ? Me demanda-t-il d'un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as envoyé les lettres à ta mère ! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'y avais pas touché! Que tu ne les avais pas envoyé à ta mère ! Tu m'as menti , lui lançais-je.

- Je voulais seulement t'aider Hermione

- Je t'avais dis que je m'en occupais ! Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler!

- Enfin Hermione ! J'ai voulu t'éviter des soucis. Ma mère fait cela si facilement ! Il faut savoir déléguer des tâches à des personnes qualifiées ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ce que tu avais à faire cet été si tu ne l'avais pas fait Hermione et tu ne pourras pas rester une Malefoy si tu ne le fais pas ! Les obligations sont bien trop importantes !

- Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'elle

- Hermione il s'agit de ma mère ! Nous allons la revoir bientôt et je n'avais pas non plus le goût de vous laisser une heure à la maison en ayant peur que vous vous entretuez. Vous deviez vous réconcilier. Cet incident ne pourra qu'aider ma mère à t'apréciez un peu. L'on vivra bien mieux ainsi au manoir ! Je ne pouvais te laisser détruire ta relation avec ma mère comme tu es en train de détruire celle avec Ron.

- Ne mêle pas Ron à ça ! Tes intentions étaient peut-être honorable Drago, mais tu m'as menti !

- Écoute Hermione je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire du tort. Je n'aurais jamais pu.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne m'as pas déjà menti !

- Parce que ….

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire à nouveau !

- Parce que je t'aime !

Il l'avait dit. Jamais encore il ne me l'avait dit en priver. Même lors de notre si belle petite journée. Un silence de plomb était tombé et mes pensées filaient à une vitesse folle. Avait-il dit cela seulement pour que je ne méfie plus de lui ? Non, il n'aurait jamais pu me faire sa, il m'aimait… Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ! Pourquoi maintenant pour que j'oublie ce qui c'était passé? Il m'aimait. Voulait-il que je le crois parce qu'il m'aimait … Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait ! Les paroles sages de Dumbledore se ravivèrent comme pour m'éclairer Si vous ne cessez de douter de tout, vous ne pourrez jamais laisser votre cœur parler>. C'était assez, j'oubliais mes doutes et je l'étreignis. Il répondit à mon étreinte m'enlaçant fortement comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille.

- J'oublierai pour cette fois lui dis-je, mais je veux que tu me promettes Drago que plus jamais tu ne mentiras.

- Je ne te mentirai plus

- Promet le Drago ! Je veux t'entendre le dire.

- Je te le promets Hermione.

L'on se dirigea par la suite vers le cour de métamorphose main dans la main. S'arrêtant ici et là pour s'embrasser sans aucune raison, sauf la passion. Le cour défila à une vitesse folle et la fin du cour approchait.

- Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy je vous prierais de rester à la fin du cour , nous dit-elle alors que j'aidais Drago à transformer sa corde en un grand serpent.

Quand la fin des cours sonna l'on attendit, donc qu'elle referme la porte derrière le dernier élève.

- Je vous ai demandé de rester pour vous faire par du fonctionnement de vos départs. J'imagine que la mère de Mr Malefoy vous en a parlé.

- Oui , répondis-je

- Bien. Demain soir à 17 heures vous viendrez à mon bureau et vous pourrez utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour vous rendre chez vous. Vous devrez être de retour dimanche à 21 heures tapant, car c'est à ce moment que je lèverai le sort pour vous permettre de passer. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Merci beaucoup professeur, aquiecsèrent on en tout en quittant la salle.

Dès que l'on sortit il m'enlaca, m'embrassa et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Si tu savais comment j'ai hâte que l'on retourne chez nous

- Poudlard commencerait-il à te lasser ?

Il secoua la tête, puis me dit:

- Bien sur que non, mais j'ai très hate de me retrouver avec toi loin de Rogue et de Ron . Dans un endroit où l'on est sur de ne pas se faire déranger par quelqu'un.

- Oui, pour le peu de temps libre que l'on aura . Ce ne sera pas vraiment des vacances.

- Peu importe il me hâte de retourner chez nous.

- J'avoue que j'ai bien âte de voir si ta mère à bel et bien accorder les privilièges des elfes de maisons. Je dois y aller, mon cour d'arithmancie commence dans peu de temps.

- Aurevoir, dit-il en m'embrassant.

- À plus tard.

Ces 2 journées dans l'attente de la retenue me parurent bien cour, mais c'est main dans la main discutant avec Drago de notre fin de semaine que l'on se rendit au bureau de Rogue. À notre arrivée Ron et sa Sangsue était déjà la en compagnie de Harry. L'on salua Harry et sans même un regard pour Ron l'on continua notre discussion. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit.

- Entrez ,dit-il en ouvrant le porte.

Dès que l'on fusse tous entrer il nous lorgna du regard et dit finalement:

- Potter, Malefoy et Brown vous allez aller nettoyer la salle de classe du professeur Slughorn. Il paraîtrait que les premières années auraient fait exploser leur potion de furoncle.Quant à Granger et Weasley vous aller prendre ces choses, dit-il en nous montrant des vadrouilles et vous allez aller nettoyer la volière.

C'était bien Rogue ça me mettre avec Ron alors qu'il savait parfaitement que l'on ne pouvait même plus se voir en tableau ! Ce que je pouvais le haïr ! Mais je ne lui laissai pas la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait gagné et sans un regard pour lui je pris ma vadrouille, embrassai langoureusement Drago en passant et me dirigeai,sous le regard dégouté de Rogue, vers la volière. Je m'attelai à la tâche gigantesque qui m'attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis Ron entrer et le son de se vadrouille tremper sur le sol. Le temps passa et aucun mot ne franchissait nos lèvres. Le seul son que l'on entendait était celui des hiboux qui hululaient gaiement au dessus de nos têtes nous donnant encore plus de travail que l'on en avait déjà.

- Foutu hibou !

Je me retournai pour m'apercevoir qu'un hibou venait de se laisser aller sur la tête de Ron. Je ne pus retenir mon fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire

- Mais enfin toi ! C'est évident non !

- Cette situation est très loin d'être comique!

- Tu as raison, dis-je en revenant sérieuse. Avoue que tu as eu tort Ron et j'oublierai tout ce que tu as dit et fait.

Il ne dit rien.

- Ron je veux que tu retire se que tu as dit de mon mari. Je veux que tu retires le fait qu'il soit, selon toi, un mangemort.

- Jamais je ne ferai cela.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi borné ! Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule!

- Peut-être, mais toi Hermione tu es aveugle ! Ton mari te cache des choses ! As-tu remarqué comment la salle de classe de Rogue était sale alors qu'il l'a ,selon ses dires, nettoyés de fond en comble!

- Je connais Drago et il n'a jamais été le meilleur nettoyeur au monde ! De plus qui pourrait l'être lorsque l'outil de nettoyage que l'on a est un chiffon !

- Mais enfin Hermione quelque soit les piètres qualités de nettoyeur de cette fouine, peut tu croire une seule seconde que Rogue ne l'aurait pas gardé une nuit entière pour que sa salle de classe soit vraiment propre. Et tu dois te demander s'il n'était pas avec Rogue pour ses retenues ses dernières semaines où était-il et que faisait-il durant tout se temps !

- Tu est paranoïaque Ron. Toutes ces raisons que tu essaies de trouver ne sont là que pour une seule raison ! Pour te rappeler que tu n'es toujours pas passé à autre chose ! Mais Ron quelques soit les choses que tu diras je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Drago de plus profond de mon être et rien même pas toutes ces choses que tu essaies d'inventer pour briser notre amour ne viendront détruire ce que j'ai construis avec Drago.

- Crois-tu donc une seule seconde qu'il t'aime Hermione, non en fait pour lui tu n'es qu'un objet. Un objet qu'il manipule afin de se reforger une image dans la société. Afin que personne ne le soupçonne plus . Une chose dont il se sert pour satisfaire ses besoins. Un objet sexuel…

Dès qu'il eu dit cela il se prit une gifle magistrale et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'avais lancé un sort, les hiboux foncèrent sur lui et je disparus en claquant la porte l'entendant a peine me crier.

- Enlève moi sa !

Quand Drago me rejoint le soir même il ne put que constater l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je me mis à hurler toute sorte de chose sur Ron. Des choses aussi horribles les unes que les autres, jurant tout haut que plus jamais je ne lui adresserai de nouveau la parole.Que plus jamais il n'y aurait d'amitié entre nous, puisque jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner les choses qu'il avait dites à mon sujet. Plus jamais je ne pourrais lui faire confiance.Plus jamais je n'accorderais de crédit au parole qu'il me lancerait, car j'en avais la preuve jamais il ne grandirait et ne passerait à autre chose.Finalement je me laissai aller dans les bras de mon homme. Lui il était là pour moi et me propageait son amour à chaque jour. Sa présence à mes cotés me calma et sentant que j'allais bientôt tomber dans le soleil, je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime

C'est donc plus amoureuse que jamais que je me retrouvai dans ses bras , dans une cheminée face au professeur McGonagall ,à crier .

- Manoir Malefoy


	12. Chapter 12 Lune de miel au manoir

Chapitre 12

Enlacé dans les bras de mon bien aimée l'on aterrit chez nous quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bienvenue, nous dit Narcissa qui nous attendait dans l'entrée, là ou nous avions atterit.

- Bonjour mère , dit Drago en allant l'embrasser

Je voulais que Drago soit heureux et pour cela je savais que je me devais d'essayer ,tout de moins, de m'entendre avec sa mère . Je m'avançai donc aussi vers Narcissa .

- Bonjour Narcissa ! la saluais-je en l'embrassant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien ! Le souper sera servi dans peu de temps. Pour l'instant vous pouvez passer à votre chambre pour passer un vêtement présentable, dit-elle en lorgnant du regard la robe que je portais.

- Se sera avec plaisir on peut dire que la poudre de cheminette n'est pas la moyen de transport le plus propre au monde ! répondis-je en prenant Drago par la main .

Je retrouvai avec plaisir mon chez moi en entrant dans notre chambre.

- Bienvenue chez toi ! Me dit Drago en m'embrassant de nouveau et en se dirigeant vers une commode pour se changer.

- Tu avais raison Drago , dis-je en me dirigeant moi même vers ma garde-robe . J'adore Poudlard et je n'ai pas hâte de le quitter, mais l'on est vraiment bien chez soi.

Après que l'on se soit débarrassé de nos uniformes, l'on se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Narcissa nous y attendait déjà. Drago me retira ma chaise sur laquelle je m'assis.

- Merci chéri, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Puis il gagna la chaise en face de moi. Narcissa, après un regard dégoûté, agita sa baguette magique et nos assiettes s'emplirent d'elle-même.

- Alors mère, qu'elle est le premier évènement à lequel l'on prendra part ?

- Oh, il s'agit d'un bal bénéfice que donne le ministère pour l'hopital St-Mangouste .Le bal débutera les festivités des fêtes il est donc primordiale d'y assister. De plus la famille a été invité par le premier ministre lui même. Il serait donc une insulte de ne pas y faire une apparition.

- Nous avons été invité par le premier ministre ? Demandais-je.

- Oui il vous a personnellement invité à cet évènement et c'est à sa demande que l'on célèbrera le bal du ministère chez nous. Il s'agit là bien entendu d'un très grand honneur à lequel j'entend bien faire honneur! J'ai prévu quelque chose de ... grandiose !

- De quoi voulez-vous parler mère ?

- Oh mon fils, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Alors que Drago et sa mère entamait une discussion sur un des membres de leur famille qui aurait quelques problèmes avec la loi, j'entamai mon repas. Le fait que le ministre nous est invité lui même ce soir, signifiait qu'il allait être présent et qu'il avait, sans aucun doute, à nous parler. Il était l'un des 2 seul à connaître notre secret et chose inquiétante, il semblait, selon Harry et les média, que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Dumbledore n'était pas très bonne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Hermione ?

- Pardon je n'écoutais pas

- Enfin ! Tachez d'être un peu plus à l'écoute que cela ce soir devant le ministre ! Vous seriez une honte pour notre famille !

- Oh ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Narcissa, Moi et Drago avons tout de même été invité par le ministre lui-même ! Je ne crois pas qu'il porterait attention à une seconde d'inattention puisqu'il tient tant à nous voir, dis-je en gardant le regard dans ma soupe , signe qu'elle avait peu d'importance.

Je pus voir dans le regard de Drago une lueur amusée alors qu'il amenait rapidement sa mère sur un autre sujet, car il était très visible que sa mère était insultée de cette réplique pour laquelle je n'avais pas su m'empêcher. Cela m'avait amusée je dois l'avouer ! Remettre à sa place la mère de Drago m'avait enchanté ! Après tout peut-être allait-elle finir par me respecter si je lui prouvais que j'étais digne des Malefoy. Les semaines à venir promettaient d'être riche en rebondissement .

- Alors monsieur le ministre il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à faire sortir de Poudlard c'est cher Malefoy pour les festivités de Noël est-ce vrai ?

- Il est vrai que j'ai bel et bien réussi après une discussion avec la directrice adjointe, ainsi qu'à la chère mère de ceux concerné de les faire sortir de Poudlard toutes les fins de semaine pour le temps des fêtes. Afin qu'ils honorent de leur présence les différents évènements mondains.

- Monsieur le ministre pourquoi avoir aider Les Malefoy ?

- Malefoy et sa Femme l'on ne peut se le cacher forme un couple qui sans aucun doute devrait inspirer les autres sorciers. Ils ont fait fis de leur différence pour former un couple fort et unis.

- Mais monsieur le ministre, pourquoi aider des gens tels que les Malefoy qui ont subis à multiples reprises des perquisitions du ministère et dont le père à été mis à Azkaban après que l'on l'est trouvé au ministère alors qu'il agissait sur les ordres de vous savez qui ? Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à son fils ?

- Qui conque a pu passer plus d'une minute en compagnie de Monsieur Malefoy et de sa femme Hermione ont pu remarqué à quel point il était contre tous ce qui pouvait avoir à faire avec la magie noire et les actes que Voldemort commet. Par la façon dont ils mènent leur vie , il trace le chemin à la jeunesse d'Aujourd'Hui.

Le ministre était en compagnie de quelques journalistes et d'invités qui l'écoutait fière d'être en sa compagnie. La salle à haut-plafond où s'étendait des gravures de sorcier célèbre et des vestiges du 19 siècle abritait ce soir là le bal d'ouverture du temps des fêtes. Une jolie valse jouait et la plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivé sauf ceux dont on attendait particulièrement l'apparition. Celle-ci serait la première depuis le mois d'août date où ils avaient repris leurs études. Les mangemorts avaient fait de nombreux ravages ces derniers temps et l'on préférait nettement s'attarder sur ce couple, en se soir de festivités, que sur tout le malheur qui s'étendait sur la communautés des sorciers. Les invités tant attendus se faisaient attendre et les ragots allaient bon train dans la salle, alors que le ministre faisaient ces déclarations.

- Moi je crois que ce mariage ne se prolongera pas plus longtemps . Quoi quand dise le ministère je suis assuré qu'il est en dessous de ce mariage et que c'est loin d'être un amour qui unit ces Malefoy, disait une des femmes des ministres

- Moi j'ai entendu dire que leur relation à Poudlard s'étiolait, disait un autre

- Oui j'ai entendu des choses au sujet de Malefoy et de miss parkinson, disait une autre des femmes

- Moi aussi on m'a raconté qu'ils auraient eu une aventure, que l'épouse de Malefoy, Hermione l'aurait découvert et qu'il y aurait eu une bataille entre les 2 jeunes femmes

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai entendu cela. Il me vient une idée regardez las bas ! C'est le ministre du département du bureau de détection des faux sortilèges de défense et sa femme. Ils ont de très bon rapport il paraît avec les Malefoy, si on l'invitait à venir nous rejoindre on aurait sûrement plus de détails.

- Tu as raison je l'ai déjà rencontré je vais aller la chercher.

Quelques instant plus tard la femme revînt en compagnie de la femme du ministre.

-Je vous présente Molly Weasley.

- Bonjour à vous mesdames

Les dames parlèrent de plusieurs sujets sans intérêts, puis il amenèrent la discussion sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

- Alors Madame Weasley il paraît que vous entretenez d'excellent rapport avec Malefoy et son épouse.

- Vous voulez parlez de Lucius et Narcissa ? Non désolé, dit-elle bien qu'elle savait pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Non je parlais, du Jeune Malefoy et de son épouse .

- Oh, oui c'est vrai

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit d'eux

- Je porte peu d'importance au ragot qui se colporte et cela m'importe peu. S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à dire au sujet d'eux se serait en première page de la gazette du sorcier et non en première page de sorcière Hebdo, maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais…

Alors que le premier ministre et Molly finissaient leurs phrase, Le valet d'entrée annonçait :

- Narcissa Malefoy

Un silence tomba dans la salle quand on entendit ce nom, car on savait que suivant Narcissa viendrait celui et celle qui étaient attendus

- Mr et Mrs Malefoy

Le ministre, Molly ainsi que le reste de la salle regardèrent les portes. Elles s'ouvrirent finalement. La beauté du couple qui paraissait devant eux coupa le souffle et les mots à ceux qui avait osé prétendre que leur mariage s'étiolait. Mrs Malefoy habillée d'une robe rouge avec des perles brodée sur la robe ainsi qu'une jolie petite traîne qui accompagnait la robe resplendissait au coté de son mari qui habillé d'un smoking noir qui ne cachait rien de sa splendide carrure brillait . Le regard qu'il se jetèrent quelques instants avant de descendre les marches de l'entrée découragèrent, celle qui c'était mise en en tête de séduire l'homme qu'était devenu Drago Malefoy. Il était évident que le couple qui s'offrait à leur yeux, était tout aussi amoureux sinon plus qu'il ne l'était à leur dernière apparition. C'est donc bras dessus bras en dessous qu'ils descendirent les marches. Sous le regard enjoué de Molly, celui très satisfait du ministre et ceux parfois surpris ou heureux des autres invités, les Malefoy atteignirent le sol de la salle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assaillis de toute part par les invités. Séparé par obligation ils allèrent tous deux d'invités en invités parlant , discutant sans gêne de Voldemort et du fait qu'il fallait s'unir pour vaincre tout les malheurs qu'il propageait dans le monde des sorciers.

Assaillis de toute part, Drago fini par en avoir assez et se départis des invités pour se diriger vers sa femme qui était entourée d'une horde de femme qui buvait ses paroles.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ma douce.

- Avec joie, veuillez m'excusez mesdames.

Il se dirigèrent donc vers la piste de danse et valsèrent. Comme lors de leur mariage. L'impression de faire voler Hermione enjoua Drago qui se laissa emporter par la musique. Dans cette robe Hermione était plus belle que jamais et il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Elle brillait de mille feux et aucune autre femme ne pouvait prétendre à une tel beauté, selon lui. Ils étaient fière d'être en sa compagnie en cette si belle soirée.

- Oh Drago , si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, dit Hermione alors que la musique cessait,On doit y retourner Drago , lui dit sa femme.

- Et si on partait, plutôt.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, allons, dit-elle puis elle l'embrassa.

- Ais-je seulement le droit de rêver, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique

- À tout à l'heure

La soirée continua sans problème, puis je me retrouvai de nouveau au coté de mon amour. Le ministre dès qu'il nous vu ensemble se dirigea vers nous et nous entraîna à l'encontre du reste des invités qui, comme des enfants privés de leur bonbon, tristement s'éloignèrent.

- Monsieur le ministre , c'est un honneur de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous le questionnais-je.

- Oh, je ne peux pas dire que je suis au meilleur de ma forme, avec tous les meurtres qui se produisent ces derniers temps et tous ces malheurs qui s'abattent sur la communauté des sorciers.

- Nous sommes honorés monsieur le ministre que vous nous ayez invité personnellement ce soir, mais je dois avouer que je me suis questionné sur le pourquoi de cette invitation, demanda Drago

- En fait, je voulais vois remerciez de vive voix de ce que vous avez fait durant l'été. J'ai eu grand vent de vos paroles et vos gestes et vous en remercie. Je voulais également vous remerciez du sacrifice que vous avez fait en vous offrant un cadeau.

- Oh mais ce n'était pas nécessaire monsieur le ministre, dis-je

- Allons c'est un plaisir dit-il en tendant un morceau de tissu à Drago.

Drago tendit la main et découvrit en relevant le tissu.

- Un retourneur de temps !

- Vous connaissez Mrs Malefoy

- Oui je l'ai lu dans un livre, répondis-je rapidement. Mais l'on ne peut accepter, monsieur le ministre, c'est trop d'honneur.

- Il est vrai en effet que ce sable du temps est devenue plus rare depuis que le sablier a été fracassé, mais je tiens à vous l'offrir !

- Allons Hermione , refuser serait une insulte, nous acceptons ce présent avec plaisir monsieur le ministre.

- Je voulais aussi vous demandez s'il vous serait possible de passer au ministère durant vos vacances. Je pourrais ainsi vous présentez quelques hommes influant au ministère ce qui faciliterait votre fastidieux travail.

- Ce sera avec plaisir monsieur le ministre , répondis Drago

- Très bien vous n'aurez qu'à appeler ma secrétaire, elle vous donnera rendez-vous. Maintenant excusez-moi mais il est temps pour moi de partir.

- Mais bien sur l'on attend avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre.

L'on rentra chez nous très tard et je tombai dans les bras de Drago.

- Cette soirée débute bien le temps des fêtes ! On a du revoir presque tous les gens que l'on a vu cette été !

- Ouais, dit Drago indifférent alors qu'il sortait de sa poche le retourneur de temps pour l'observer.

- Tu n'aurais pas du accepter ce cadeau Drago.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- L'on ne peut pas changer le passé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministre nous l'a donné.

- Certainement pour qu'on l'utilise. Il serait utile de pouvoir aller assister à deux réunions en même temps.

- Et comment tu expliquerais ça aux invités à laquelle tu ferais l'honneur de ta présence.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée

- Tu vois, c'est une impasse

- Mais on pourrait l'utiliser pour prévenir tant de chose.

- Un retourneur de temps n'est qu'un problème de plus Drago.

- Je pourrais me prévenir de pleins de choses, dit Drago un lueur dans les yeux.

- Mais non lorsque l'on utilise un retourneur de temps l'on ne peut pas se voir Imagine dont se que tu penserais si tu te voyais arriver dans cette pièce à ce moment même tu penserais que tu perds la tête et tu essaierais de te tuer

- À moins que je le sache je ne serais pas surpris de me voir surgir dans cette pièce à ce moment même. J'imagine très bien que je viens m'annoncer quelque chose qui viendrait bouleverser ma vie dans le futur.

- Donne le moi! Dis-je en prenant le retourneur de temps

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Je m'arrange pour t'éviter des ennuis! DISCULPADO !

Le retourneur de temps disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Dit-il en colère.

- Je l'ai caché à quelque part pour ne pas que tu le retrouves, tu verras tu me remercieras.

- Enfin Hermione ! Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire alors fais le réapparaître !

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire, dit-je en l'embrassant.

- Hermione redonne le moi , sinon…!

- Non, dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Très bien , dit-il LEVICORPUS, lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

- Drago !

D'un mouvement de baguette il me propulsa sur le lit. J'atterris sauvagement et Drago resta un moment sur place secoua la tête et apparut par la suite sur moi. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, ses mains se promenèrent dans mon cou et sa langue aussi. Il savait que j'appréciais particulièrement cela aussi. En s'embrassant ses mains trouvèrent la fermeture éclair qui retenait ma robe. Il me retira doucement ma robe. M'embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il m'embrassa et me fit frémir de ses milles baisers. Je repris le contrôle et m'emparai de sa bouche. Je lui retirai son veston et je commençai à m'acharner sur sa chemise. Quand elle fut enlevée, j'embrassai sa poitrine que j'avais tant appris à connaître. Ses muscles sur son corps formaient en arrangement si parfait. Je l'embrassai et mes mains empoignèrent ses épaules. Ses épaules si parfaites, je les adorais. J'adorais empoigner ses bras et sentir les muscles dans mes mains. J'adorais sentir la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Puis j'embrassai sur son bras la mince cicatrice qui l'ornait. L'on s'observa durant un moment se regardant l'on vit notre consentement mutuel. Ce qui se passa par la suite restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Toute cette intensité qui traversa nos corps alors que, agrippé l'un à l'autre, l'on ne faisait plus qu'un. Jamais je n'oublierais tout ce plaisir qui m'avait envahi. Ce plaisir suprême d'être en compagnie de l'homme que l'on aime. Jamais je n'oublierais…

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais dans ses bras. J'avais si bien dormis. La femme nouvelle que j'étais devenue se posait des questions dont je ne trouvais leurs sources. J'avais froid pourtant dans les bras de Drago qui était pourtant si chaud. Je me réveillai et me tournai pour le regarder. Comme il était beau, j'étais si fière d'être à ses cotés. Fière d'être au coté d'un homme qui avait une telle prestance.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Drago venait de se réveiller et m'observait d'un regard profond.

- Je me disais à quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir à mes cotés.

- Tu es si belle, dit-il en commençant à m'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Ses mains empoignèrent mes hanches et l'on cogna à la porte.

- Qui vient nous déranger ! S'écria-t-il.

Il prit un des draps du lit s'en couvrit et alla ouvrir

- Quoi !

- Monnnnnnnsssiiieeeuuur Mallllllefoyyyy , votre mère m'as demmmmmmander de vvvvvvoouuus dire quuue vousss avvvviezz unnnn dînnnnerr dans mmmoinnns de diiiiiiixxxx miinutttes, dit weegly en tremblant devant la colère de Drago

- Bon Fiche le camp maintenant !

- Très bien, répondit-il d'un petite voix aigu.

- Quoi 10 minutes ! Weegly restez- vous allez m'aider !

- Mais enfin Hermione si on sautait ce Dîner après tout il en reste plein d'autre à laquelle on pourra assister.

- Drago nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre des vacances ! Dis-je en me précipitant dans la salle de bain Weegly sur les talons.

- Mais enfin!

- Il n'y a pas de mais Drago ! Allez habilles toi vite !

Drago sous le coup de la colère envoya valser par terre une table qui alla se fracasser contre le mur, puis il se dirigea vers sa garde robe. 9 Minutes plus tard nous étions frais et dispos en train de descendre les escaliers main dans la main habillés, coiffés et maquillés.


End file.
